


to find the light even in the darkest places

by carsonnieve, sancho1302



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Benry, Blood, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MEVIE, Minor Violence, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonnieve/pseuds/carsonnieve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancho1302/pseuds/sancho1302
Summary: Evie and Harry are two of the best shadowhunters of their generation. They never get in trouble and they always get the job perfectly done… until they go on a mission and everything starts to change and leads them into an unexpected path. Should they continue their normal lives or live as they want to without thinking of the consequences? Is it more important to find and follow love than their duties as shadowhunters and working for the Clave? Even when a new source of evil arises and things start to get more serious… is everything worth fighting for?It all starts with a simple order from the Clave…--or the shadowhunters!au no one asked for but we needed to write





	1. a stupid mistake that led to fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, amazing people!
> 
> It's a pleasure bringing this fic to all of you because we're just so excited to create a new world, a Descendants/Shadowhunters crossover, filled with surprises and new characters to come. It's such a special project for us and we even made some manips of these two parabatai with runes on their bodies. I really hope you like this and enjoy reading it as much as we love writing it!
> 
> Much love,  
> N. Nieve & J.

Harry’s back hit the floor harshly when Evie’s foot got on his way, a  _ thud  _ echoing the room as his body touched the ground. A foot on his chest to remind him who won the battle. Evie. As always. His hands in the air as he surrendered, his cousin still not trusting him completely because she kept pointing at him with the sword until Harry was up again.

 

“Want to go at it again, my dear cousin?” Evie asked, an eyebrow raised as she ran a hand through her silky hair, nothing but cockiness in her words. “Maybe you’ll win one day, when you actually know how to debilitate me.”

 

“That’s easy, just bring a pretty girl around.”

 

The brunette girl pushed him once again with a playful smile on her face, her  _ famous  _ whip around Harry’s ankle when he less expected it and in less than a second he hit the ground again. “Watch your mouth.”

 

“Kids, that’s enough.” A tall man said out of nowhere, a woman following close behind.

 

“ _ Mamá!” _

 

“Father!”

 

Evie dropped her sword and ran towards her mother, her body collapsing into the other’s as her arms wrapped around her neck, the girl looking smaller in her mother’s arms as she hugged her tight. A real smile on her face, just like the one that Harry got on as he walked towards his father.

 

“What? Do I not deserve one of those?” He asked, both arms already opened to welcome his son.

 

“Just like you at his age, Alec… you know my daughter is the affectionate one.” The woman said as Evie kept holding her as if her life depended on it.

 

“That’s right, Dad. You should listen to your sister more often”, he said smiling to his aunt, as if they were sharing some kind of inside joke.

 

“Well,” Alec caught his son off guard and pulled him in, annoying the boy in the process as he ruffled his hair, “such a shame your aunt is not right this time.”

 

“Dad!” Harry huffed and punched his chest, playfully, before giving him a quick hug.

 

“How was Idris,  _ mamá?  _ ” Evie asked looking up to her with a big smile on her face.

 

Right when Izzy was about to answer, someone came from behind them with an amount of reports and said, “I’m sorry to bother you Miss Lightwood, but I need your signature on this before I send them to the Clave.”

 

Izzy looked at her daughter and tilted her head at the other’s face, a sad smile on Evie’s face at the thought of her mother leaving again. “Two minutes and I’ll be back,” She kissed her daughter’s forehead and spotted someone  _ very  _ familiar out of the corner of her eye. “You’re in good hands,” she whispered before leaving the training room to go and fulfill her responsibilities.

 

“Okay, I’ll be wait-” A scream left her throat when she felt someone’s arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air. “ _ Papá!” _

 

“Hello, my little princess!”

 

“ _ Papá,  _ I am not a little girl anymore,” Evie huffed but kept smiling until her feet touched the ground and she hugged him back.

 

“Awwe,” Harry puckered his lips looking at his cousin, “Uncle Simon still calls you little princess?”

 

“If I don’t recall badly,“ Magnus said from behind them, making Harry turn quickly and Alec smile widely, “just a few days ago you asked me if we named you Harry after the Prince of the United Kingdom, isn’t that right, babe?”, the warlock added when he got next to his husband, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a quick kiss on the lips that Alec couldn’t return because he was too busy smiling at their son’s face and nodding.

“Who’s embarrassed now, huh?” Evie laughed and punched his arm right when her father pulled her back.

 

“You’re both 20 and still act like kids.” Alec shook his head and saw Izzy walked in with a new folder on her hands. “What’s that?”

 

“New orders for our best shadowhunters, A  _ rogue  _ wolf is causing damages under the Brooklyn Bridge, witnesses say there are others wolves involved.”

 

The four adults looked at Evie and Harry expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

 

“Sounds worth checking, right, Prince Harry?” Evie asked with an obvious smile on her face. Alec, Magnus and Simon laughed at the youngest’s comment and Izzy just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Whatever, I’m still older than you. I’m turning 21 in a month.” Harry answered saying goodbye to his parents and uncles with his hand not waiting for a response, walking to the restroom to shower and change.

 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Evie pecked his parents’ cheeks before leaving the room to get ready for the mission.

 

“I ain’t seeing any bad doggies, cuz,“ Harry insisted while they were pacing below the Brooklyn Bridge, “and we’ve been here for almost an hour, let’s go home, I wanna go out tonight” complained again.

 

“Sshh...” Evie hissed. “If you don’t stay quiet we might lose them,” she added walking very carefully as she had been doing all along, unlike Harry, who was just walking by and looking around as if he was looking for a lost puppy instead of werewolves fighting. “So shut up, and focus, stop thinking about partying so much.”

 

“You sound like my Dad…” Harry whispered and got the sword out at the minimum sound of some branch breaking near them.

 

“Shut up and focus, cuz.” 

 

They kept walking, cautiously, when out of a sudden a loud noise startled them followed by some dumpster flying across the street and hitting the nearest wall. When they went to see what was the cause of it, they saw a wolf laying on the ground. They both took one step forward and then three more appeared from out of nowhere, from the deep darkness of an unknown alley, growling at the first werewolf. It looked like a pack fighting against a lone wolf, a  _ rogue  _ wolf.

 

Without thinking it twice, Harry got his stele out of the back pocket of his black leather jeans, and activated the heightened speed rune he had on the inside part of his right arm, which acquired a red neon color for a second, sign that the activation process worked perfectly.

 

“Harry, wait!” Evie yelled at her cousin. But it was too late, the older boy was already running towards the werewolves at supernatural speed, wielding his Seraph blade instead of the stele.

 

The werewolf that was laying on the ground stood up when he heard the shadowhunter coming closer and growled at him to make him turn back, which obviously didn’t work. The brunette girl ran towards them as well and stopped a few steps away from her cousin, right behind the lone wolf, a worried look on her eyes as she noticed the boy being surrounded by werewolves, her snake bracelet slowly transforming into the famous Lightwood whip as she watched every movement very carefully. 

 

“Stop in the name of The Clave! Hurting another werewolf is clearly a violation of The Accords. Go back to your human form immediately and stop this.“ He didn’t got an answer, the three rebellious werewolves looked up and down his figure repeatedly, groaning; but then, they took one step backwards in perfect unison. Harry grinned. Sooner than he should have, because out of the blue, the rogue wolf moved towards the boy, getting in front of him to reach the other wolves, his paws up because of the sudden jump, unexpectedly sinking his claws into Harry’s skin for a brief second before he got time to react. The shadowhunter being thrown to the side of the street, the  _ opposite  _ side of where Evie was.

 

The young girl didn’t have much time to react, she could feel the pain Harry was going through, knowing there was a high chance of werewolf venom getting into his body. Evie’s expression changed completely, fury on her face as she took a step forward, grabbing the lone wolf’s back leg by moving her arm forwards in a swift motion to connect her whip to it instantly, bringing the wolf back to where she was and quickly moving towards the small pack, making the loudest sound against the ground by impacting her whip against it. The three werewolves taking a few steps backwards before two of them whined and suddenly ran away, getting out of the scene.  
And in a matter of seconds, she was running towards Harry, kneeling next to him and putting his head on her lap, taking a look at the scratch as she put his hand away from it, preventing him from touching it.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Evie exclaimed, her eyes examining the injury just like her Mom taught her to do and decided to take out her stele, push up Harry’s shirt enough to expose his Iratze rune and try to activate it. The mark on her cousin’s skin glowed with a bright red neon color longer than it should. Harry groaned while the rune seemed to work, but when Evie looked at the wound, it was still there. The rune stopped working and Harry sighed in relief.

 

“Harry, your rune isn’t working, the venom is already spreading.” Evie whispered putting her forehead right next to the boy’s trying and failing at not sounding worried.

 

“It’s okay, Dad can fix this,” Harry slowly talked to her, moving his hand to the wound for a second and then looking at the blood on it. “ It’s not that deep…”

 

The sudden whining from the remaining wolf brought them both back to reality and to the fact that they weren’t alone. The shapeshifter had stood quietly, watching them with a look of confusion on his eyes. When the two shadowhunters stared at him, he laid down on the ground and started shaking and whining even louder. 

 

“Is it crying?” Harry asked as if that fact was completely impossible.

 

“I think so…” 

 

They both looked at the wolf as the shaking and the whining continued and how that led to the downworlder shrinking and eventually getting back to his human form. When the now-human boy got up on his feet, the shaking only got stronger…

 

“I’m… I’m s-so sorry.” he was talking to Evie as if Harry couldn’t hear them. “I-I didn’t mean to claw him, I just wanted him out of my way… “

 

Evie didn’t know what to say, but when she found the words she was interrupted by Harry trying to sit up a bit.

 

“Is he… naked?” That was all the male shadowhunter could say before the little strength he had left completely disappeared and the next he knew, he lost consciousness, fading in Evie’s lap. “Institute… My dad… “ were his last words before he completely passed out.

 

Evie let her cousin’s body on the ground, stood up, and looked with rage in her eyes at the naked young man who was at a considerable distance from them and walked to him with determination.

 

“Look what you’ve done!” She yelled grabbing him by the back of his neck and making him walk a few steps closer to Harry’s body.

 

“I said I’m sorry, he was on my way!” the brown-haired boy excused himself showing on his voice that he was quite nervous.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Evie cursed out loud, pushing the boy to the ground, forcing him to get  _ really  _ close to his cousin. “I can’t bring him to the Institute. It’d take too long and if I call Uncle Magnus we’d probably get in a whole lotta’ trouble.” She started pacing back and forward lost on her thoughts, saying out loud all that she was thinking. “And if it takes too long, once we get there, Harry would already be a werewolf and thrown out of the Institute and he’s my Parabatai and I can’t not have someone to protect me as he have done all these years  _ pero si lo dejo aquí, se va a convertir de todas maneras y entonces _ ー”

 

“I know someone.” The boy replied, standing up and turning around to face Evie, stopping her  _ Spanglish  _ rambling.

 

“What did you just say?” Evie stopped her pacing, and looked at the boy getting more nervous by each second that passed. She looked around and found some sport ripped shorts close to a dumpster, grabbed them and throw them to the boy. “And please, get dressed already, you’re hurting my eyes.” Evie rolled her eyes and went back to her cousin, getting the sweat off of his forehead, “ _ repugnante.” _ She muttered under her breath and continued taking care of him.

 

“I said that I know someone. Is not Magnus Bane, but it’s the next best warlock in town and she lives nearby.“ The werewolf caught the shorts and put them on very unpleasantly. Then, he took a closer look at Harry’s wound. “We can get there in less than fifteen minutes… and… I don’t think he has more time than just an hour before the venom gets to his heart…”

 

Evie looked at the half naked boy in front of her and then at the body of her cousin laying on the ground, whom was shivering. She was torn but what Ben was offering was her best choice.

 

“Who is this warlock you’re talking about?” She asked showing more concern in her voice that she intended to.

 

“Her name is Mal. Mal Faery. She talks about Magnus sometimes. He tutored her years ago…”

 

“Wait! Mal Faery? I’ve heard about her.” She smiled lightly, grabbed her stele out of her pocket and activated her Strength rune, she took Harry on her arms and added, looking at the shirtless boy. “ _ Dale.  _ Lead the way.”

 

Fingers traced over a few letters that caught the warlock’s attention, a smirk playing on her lips as she snapped and then the pages moved by themselves until it stopped on a very specific topic, one that the blonde wanted to study closely. She was so into it that the sudden knocks on the door made her jump from the seat, a sigh leaving her lips before she stood up, taking her time going to the entrance.

 

“What do you need now?  _ Woah, hey,  _ what is going on?” The warlock asked immediately, looking at the unconscious boy on someone’s arms, her eyes on the wound on his neck, knowing already who caused it. “Ben…,” she groaned, the werewolf boy always getting in trouble, and this time it was more serious since there were  _ two  _ shadowhunters on  _ her  _ apartment.

 

“It was… I didn’t mean to… Look, a small pack attacked me and I lost control, he got in the way.” He explained, getting inside the apartment. 

 

“That’s  _ not  _ exactly how it happened but he needs help,  _ now.”  _ The female shadowhunter rolled her eyes and got in, leaving Harry’s body on the sofa. “Is there anything you can do to save him?”

 

Mal was a lost for words, her mouth opened to say something but somehow didn’t manage to get it out of her system. Her eyes looking at the raven-haired girl in front of her, noticing a few blue strands on her  long wavy hair. She could tell she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, somehow reminding her of a certain someone that sounded so familiar but she couldn’t think of whom in that exact moment, she was too busy staring into the other’s brown eyes with golden freckles in them before she looked down to plump lips, the ones that wore a shade of dark red that reminded her of the color of passion and desire, probably what was starting to build in the pit of her stomach and slowly made their way everywhere inside the warlock’s body.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Evie crossed her arms over her chest and the female warlock instantly looked up once again, focusing on what was going on.

 

“Yes. I was just… thinking of how this whole situation started. Ben? Care to explain?”

 

“I tried to get him out of my way and without wanting to, I clawed him, and in less than 30 minutes, if you don’t hurry, the venom is going to take hold of his system and turned him as well. I think I owe them.” The younger boy explained and somehow talked to the blonde with his eyes, concern showing in them, even if he had no idea who they were. “It’s my fault, it’s the least I can do.”

 

“Please…” Evie never begged, but she could feel her heart clenching at Harry’s pain. It was growing more painful by each minute that passed and to see him sweating and paler than usual wasn’t something the brunette was used to. She just wanted to get him back and go back to the Institute, report what happened and go back to their lives. Their parabatai connection stronger than ever.

 

The female warlock took a step closer to where Evie was and placed a hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze with a reassuring smile on her face. Something inside of her wanted to calm the girl down and make her feel better, even when they haven’t met before, the blonde could still feel a connection slowly building. A feeling she had never felt in 196 years.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> "Mamá" - "Mom"  
> "Papá" - "Dad"  
> "Pero si lo dejo aquí, se va a convertir de todas maneras y entonces" - "But if I leave him here he'll turn anyway and then"  
> "Repugnante" - "Disgusting"  
> "Dale" - "Come on"


	2. paying the price of his mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update because the response has been amazing! Thank you so much guys, you're the best!  
> Enjoy your reading,  
> Nieve & J.

Harry woke up with a big headache on a strange bed and in an unknown room, very poorly illuminated and him being shirtless. He sat up a bit on the bed, looking closer and trying to remember what happened and why was he there.

 

“The wolf…” he said very slowly taking his hand up to where he had been clawed the night before. There was nothing there. But it still burned inside, he could feel it. Her breathing started going faster as he realized one of the possible outcomes of what had happened to him. “No, no, no, it can’t be…” He looked down at his torso and checked that his runes were still on his skin... and they were. “Thank God…” he sighed in relief but still checked all the runes he was able to see on his arms and part of his back, just to be sure.

 

He was in the middle of checking himself when Evie entered the room very carefully, still unaware that he had woken up. When she realized he did, she jumped at the sudden surprise.

 

“Harry!” was all she said before throwing herself on top of her cousin. 

 

Harry returned the hug, still confused by the situation, wanting to ask a lot of things but not knowing what to question first. But he didn’t get the chance. When Evie broke the hug she hit him on the arm with all her strength and pointed a finger at him.

 

“Do not ever, and I mean this, and I’m fully serious right now,  _ ever _ , do this to me again. What were you thinking? Running to those wolves like that without a plan? You could’ve gotten yourself killed! Or worse… you could’ve gotten me killed!  _ Estúpido. _ ”

 

“I’m happy to see you too, cuz,“ Harry said before he could think it. He ran his hands through the back of his hair, still trying to remember anything. “But… What happened, Eve? I can’t remember anything…”

 

“Don’t worry, we’re safe, you’re safe. Thanks to Mal. She’s a warlock that your father tutored some time ago, she lives here with…” Evie stopped herself, realizing that maybe telling her cousin that the same guy that nearly turned him into a werewolf was the one that helped her saving him and also the actual owner of the bed he was lying on... might not be the greatest idea.

 

“With whom?” Harry asked, without blinking once while Evie spoke.

 

“It’s not important.” She smiled “ The thing is you’re safe now, and you’re not turning into a werewolf thanks to Mal” Her smile widened. “And thank whoever you want to praise for Mal because I  _ really  _ don’t like doggies.”

 

Harry laughed at the comment and realized he was still weak and tired, so he lay on the bed once again. Then, he looked at his cousin who had blushed quite much the two times she said that name, so he ended up arching an eyebrow in her direction, smiling maliciously.

 

“So… this Mal… must be either incredibly beautiful or incredibly intimidating for you to get like that, and if it happens to be the first one I can’t wait to thank her in person.“ He laughed at his cousin’s reaction and put the blanket over himself because he was feeling sleepy.

 

“You’re not gonna do anything. You’re just going to stay here and rest until you feel better, so we can leave sooner than later and never come back again.” Evie sentenced looking very serious out of a sudden.

 

“Okay, whatever you say Miss  _ I’m-all-business _ ”. He yawned, “and now, if you’ll excuse me I need to take a beauty nap. You know how I get if I haven’t slept enough.” He tugged his pillow, got comfortable on the position he was and closed his eyes. “See you in a couple of hours.”

 

“Yeah, you get more annoying than usual… and that’s saying something.” She smiled watching Harry falling asleep fastly, then she stood up, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, “Get some rest, cousin. I’m so glad you’re okay.” and then she exited the room quietly.

 

What the brunette wasn’t expecting was to find the warlock right in front of her once she turned around, closing the door behind her. She jumped slightly and brought a hand to her chest. “And then they say we’re the sneaky ones…” she mumbled and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, as if she was protecting herself from something she feared to feel.

 

“How is he doing? Did the magic made its work?” Mal asked with a smirk on her face, of course, she knew the spell worked, she was the best female warlock in town, after all, she had an amazing teacher.

 

“You know it did… He’s getting some rest.” Evie smiled and nodded, looking down for a second before gaining her confidence back and ended up raising her head, kind of defiant, a mischievous look on her face. “But there’s something that still surprises me…”

 

“I do not have to explain myself to you or tell you why I keep in touch with a werewolf, a lone one, to be exact.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask for something in return?” Evie immediately asked, her head tilting a bit to the side as she continued eyeing the other woman. “I thought Magnus taught you better…”

 

“Who said I didn’t want something?” She raised an eyebrow as her lips curved in the most sensual way to end up forming a smirk on her face. “I was just waiting for you to acknowledge what I can do, how powerful I am. To see that you can trust me.” Evie frowned, seeing something in her eyes as if her words were intentional and hid a double meaning behind them. “Nowadays, no one trusts us unless we have a reputation. Either good or bad. I’m surprised you know Magnus Bane was my tutor.”

 

“Let’s say we’re… pretty close.” Evie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow at the other girl’s attitude. “So, I guess I don’t have to thank you… What do you want?”

 

“Your family’s necklace. It belonged to Magnus a long time ago.” She said no more, a grin now on her face as she looked at the change of expression in the shadowhunter’s face. Somehow, it satisfied her. She hit her most precious possession.

 

“It belongs to the Lightwood family.  _ Mi familia.”  _ The brunette touched the necklace before grabbing it with her left hand, the jewel too important to her to just let it go that easily, especially to a warlock who had nothing to do with her family. Magnus was one of them now… it was different.

 

“Well, it’s up to you then, shadowhunter… But just so you know, taking the venom of a werewolf out of  _ anyone _ ’s system is actually quite easy to do… You have no idea what I’m capable of if you don’t fulfill the end of our… well,  _ agreement.” _ Mal smiled, mischievously, impersonating Evie’s pose with both arms crossed over her chest, except for the fact that one of her hands was playing with her hair, her purple tips to be specific.

 

“Are you threatening me, warlock?”

 

“I’m just saying…” The blonde started to make some magic with the tip of her fingers, purple and green appearing out of nowhere, somehow making the other girl thinking about her choices. “But the deal will be closed if you just stay for a drink.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry woke up, an hour and a half later, he already remembered almost everything from the previous night. There was one thing that was messing with his mind. He remembered the wolf, but then it was gone, and then some naked dude…

 

Harry shook his head at the thought, it couldn’t be possible. He was febrile and delirious, it was probably a trick of his mind. But then, he realized that it wasn’t an illusion when a few minutes later the same boy entered the room, shirtless, frowning, and trying not to make obvious the fact that he was ignoring, failing at it, the presence of someone else in the room.

 

It all made sense then. He was the werewolf and what Evie didn’t say is that he must be the one that lived in there with Mal and that’s how he ended up in that apartment. Harry also took his time admiring the werewolf’s showing features. His hair was wet and messy as if he had just taken a shower, Harry couldn’t take a good look at his face, but, since he had no shirt on, he decided to take a peek at his torso. The first thing he noticed was the scratches, numerous ones and on different stages of healing, probably from the other wolves. Then, Harry noticed how fit the werewolf was, his six-pack was showing and he could tell the boy wasn’t even flexing.

 

He shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to but as the other boy walked to the other side of the room, opening the closet, he found himself saying; “I think the words you’re looking for are _Thank_ _you._ “ He had his fake smile at the end of the sentence.

 

The boy, who was now with his back turned to him, stopped looking for something to put on his naked figure, took a couple of deep breaths and turned to Harry with a smile just as fake as his and answered.

 

“Funny thing. I was just about to tell you the same thing.” Then he took the closest shirt that he found, a yellow and blue plaid flannel shirt, and put it on without buttoning it up. As he was doing it Harry realized that the werewolf was studying him with his eyes, looking him up and down. 

 

Harry bit his lower lip not taking an eye off of the boy.

 

“Excuse me?” He finally asked, sitting on the bed, pushing down all the covers so he was also showing his body to the auburn-haired boy. Then he pointed at himself. “ _ I _ was the one who stopped those werewolves from eating you alive. What were you thinking? Going up against a pack on your own?” Harry sighed, “Gosh, I sound like Evie…”

 

“I had it under control.” The werewolf snapped at him, “at least until you two arrived. Besides, you are the one who should be thanking me. If I hadn’t brought you here, you’d be on your four paws right now chasing frisbees up and down Central Park…”

 

“Under control?” Harry mocked, repeating the words of the shorter boy. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Do you even know who are you talking to? My dad could… “

 

“Yes, I know who I’m talking to,” the downworlder cut the shadowhunter’s words, walking towards the door, ragging and even growling. He opened the door furiously, turned to Harry and, not caring that Mal and Evie were looking at him, he shouted to the shadowhunter; “to an ungrateful jerk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Evie was thinking about it,  _ really  _ thinking about giving the necklace to the warlock but at the end she knew she couldn’t. It was too important to her. She couldn’t just risk it all and give it away that easy. But Mal saved Harry’s life and a deal was a deal… but there had to be something else. Something she also wanted. What the brunette didn’t expect was the words that left her mouth at the end, and it got worse when Evie didn’t know how to respond.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Mal averted her eyes, Evie would still be lost in her own world but she followed her gaze and ended up looking at her own cleavage. The shadowhunter rolled her eyes and once again, crossed her arms over her chest, a move that made the warlock continue looking at her chest. Evie took one step closer and put a finger on the blonde’s chin, raising her head so she could look at her face. “You know, my eyes are up here, not where you were looking at.” There was a playful smirk on her face by the time she finished talking.

 

“It’s not my fault you chose your cleavage as the perfect place for your angelic rune. Did you get that from your mother? You want all the attention as well?” Mal raised an eyebrow, snapping back at her. Evie’s face changed completely. For two reasons; the first one was why did she know who her mother was and why was she talking about her using that one. And the second one… why did she find it so hot?

 

“Do  _ not  _ mention my Mom and besides, it is not of your business. My body, my runes.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. It is not of my business but you, my dear, you do have all of my attention…” She whispered, even when the warlock was a few inches shorter than the shadowhunter, Evie knew how intimidating she was since she could feel some sort of tension in the room, still didn’t know what or where it came from, but it was definitely there. One thing she had clear was the fact that she wanted to shut her up once and for all.

 

“That is why you want me to stay for… What did you say? A drink? Because you also want me to focus my attention on you?”

 

“You’re absolutely right, Lightwood.”

 

“Hm,” Evie smiled, tapping Mal’s chin before taking a step back, returning to her natural position, keeping her distance from the warlock, the smile still adorning her face. “Okay, I will stay… but just because you saved Harry’s life. Not because I’m giving you my attention.”

 

“Perfect.” Mal nodded and turned around to sit on the nearest sofa, patting the seat next to her so Evie could join her, who immediately sat down and crossed her legs, waiting for the drinks right when the warlock snapped her fingers, two glasses of wine appearing on the table in front of them. “There you go,” the blonde grabbed the two glasses and gave one to the shadowhunter, her eyes locked on hers. “Why are you sitting so far away? There’s so much space between us…”

 

“Just because you saved Harry’s life, it doesn’t mean that一”

 

“一Maybe you shouldn’t have saved him.” In that moment, Ben came out of the bedroom, his face turning red from the anger inside of him. He took one last look inside of his bedroom and for a second Evie could see the confusion on her cousin’s face before Ben screamed those words loud enough to be heard in the whole apartment.

 

“Woah! You’ve said some big words there,  _ doggie _ ” Evie replied, immediately on her feet and leaving her glass of wine on the table. “Don’t forget…” she added, walking slowly towards the auburn-haired boy and pointing at him with one finger, the smile adorning her lips now transforming into a smirk, knowing exactly what the next words will cause him, “that he’s a shadowhunter, and from my perspective of what happened last night, you attacked him. That’s a violation of The Accords… maybe spending some time with the Silent Brothers will teach you manners…”

 

Ben’s face changed in a fraction of a second.

 

“You wouldn’t do that… I helped you, he’s still a shadowhunter because I thought of bringing him here… And you know I didn’t attack him, it wasn’t on purpose...” Ben excused himself, rambling.

 

“Try me,” that was all Evie had to say, getting even closer.

 

Mal raised an eyebrow looking how fiercely the shadowhunter defended her cousin. But then, she calmly stood up and walked towards Evie and Ben smiling peacefully. “Okay, guys. Why don’t we all chill? We’re not the villains here. And no one has gotten seriously hurt at the end. So why don’t we leave things as they are? Ben, how’s Harry doing?”

 

“Awful. He sucks at existing, he’s arrogant, a dick and very ungrateful.” Ben quickly answered, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye making sure he could hear him, which he could because he was getting dressed and walking outside of the room as Ben spoke.

 

“Usual Harry, nothing new.” The two shadowhunters said in unison. Evie smiled when she saw her cousin standing at the door and even laughed a bit when he referred to himself in third person.

 

“How are you, cuz?” Evie asked, getting closer to him and giving him a hug.

 

“Much better now, Eves.” He said smiling and running a hand through his hair. “ But… can we leave now? I can’t stand the smell of wet dog…” He added staring at Ben, who started to get angry again. “Besides, I’m sure our parents are worried about us.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Our parents, they must be  _ really  _ worried, we should go.” Evie grabbed her leather jacket, putting it on, not noticing her pocket mirror falling off and landing almost next to Mal.

 

“You still owe me that drink, you know.” The warlock mentioned out of a sudden, herself tasting the wine Evie was missing.

 

“Sure.” The brunette ran a hand through her hair and turned around. “Let’s go, H.  _ Adiós.” _

 

“See you never,” Harry added as they walked through the door, leaving the place once and for all.

 

* * *

 

 

The two shadowhunters walked in silence towards the Institute, both of them not saying anything about what had happened and the little encounter with the warlock and the werewolf, even though they knew something was going on. Both having the feeling that something was about to change.

“What’s going on in your head? Your thoughts are talking too loud.” Harry asked his cousin, a bit of worry on his face as well.

“Nothing… she reminded me of a certain someone we used to know.”

“I’m not sure if that’s good or not,” Harry replied, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> "Estúpido" - "Stupid"  
> "Mi família" - "My family"  
> "Adiós" - "Goodbye"


	3. a bar so dark we forget who we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why we didn't update in so long. And you can see why just by looking at how many words this chapter has. We got a bit carried away with this, apologies in advance, but I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> N. Nieve & J

 

 

Everything was normal back at The Institute once they got there. No one realized that they were gone for more time than they should’ve, even Alec didn’t hesitate when they excused themselves saying that the wolf slipped away from the other wolves, so they had to track him down all night long.

 

A couple hours after they had eaten, Harry thought it was a good idea to go practice archery to get even more familiar with his bow and arrows. He had been there not thinking about a couple of things that had been on his mind ever since they left Mal’s house for almost half an hour when his father appeared.

 

“Mind If I join you?”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

They both shot a couple of arrows alternatively, Harry always hitting very close to the central spot, but not quite right, unlike his father that nailed every single shot.

 

“You seem off today son. Are you okay?” Alec asked, putting down his bow and taking a step back from where he was shooting.

 

“I’m cool, father,” Harry answered emotionless and immediately shot an arrow that missed the target once again, but with a far more distance than all the previous ones. “Why you ask?”

 

“I don’t know. You are too quiet…” Alec left his bow against the wall, walked ‘til he got right by his son and put a hand on Harry’s bow inviting him to do the same. “Besides, it’s been a lot of time since the last time I’ve found you here practicing…”

 

Harry didn’t come up with any excuse or any catchy phrase to distract him. Maybe his father could help him sort his head out. He looked to the bigger version of him in the eyes for one second and then gazed away, sighing and leaning against the wall, next to his father.

 

“When you met Dad… How did you know he was _the one?_ Like, I get it, you’ve told me the story a million times, but he could’ve been one more. What made you know that he was _the_ person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened at the question. His mouth opened but no sound. It took him a couple of minutes to know what to say.

 

“Woah, wasn’t expecting that at all, son,” Alec said and Harry shrugged. “Is that what’s going on with you? Do I know the lucky… em… person?”

 

Harry didn’t speak at first, he denied it shaking his head and then shrugged his shoulders once again. “I don’t think so… And it’s a _he_.” He finally said looking at his feet. There was no reason for it, but after all this time and after knowing how open his parents were, Harry still felt embarrassed when he talked to them about his personal life.

 

“Well… I’ll tell what happened to me with your father. Once I met him, my whole life changed, and you can’t even imagine at how many levels. But, ever since the first day, being with him pushed me to be a different person, not better or worse, just different. And looking back at that time now, I like a lot more who I became since I met him that who I was before that. So, to answer your question, I knew he was the one the moment that I realized that only by being next to him I was a person that I, him, and everyone else liked better. And I know that the same thing happened to him.”

 

Okay, so that didn’t help Harry at all, still some words his father said echoing in his mind.

 

“Alright, fathー _Daddy_. Thanks. It’s been really helpful,” he lied.

 

“Glad I could help.” Alec smiled, Harry stood up to restart his practice but his father didn’t let him. Instead, he forced him into a hug. A hug that, for surprise to both of them, Harry enjoyed and Harry hugged back. Not letting go of his son, Harry’s father added, “remember that doesn’t matter who you are with or what you do. As long as you are true to yourself, I’ll always be there for you and I’ll always have your back.”

 

Then, they broke the hug, smiling at each other and getting back to their respective places,  bows in their hands, with the only difference that this time, every now and then Harry hit the target that was in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, Harry was in the training room, shirtless and sweating as he went on and on over one of the Institute’s boxing training machines. There was no else in the room at that time, and all that could be heard was his breathing, his steps and his fists collapsing into the doll that kept getting faster and faster.

 

He didn’t even noticed another shadowhunter going inside the room, making sure her ponytail was perfect before she put blue hand wraps on her hands, ready to punch the boxing doll until she saw her cousin concentrated on his practice, which made her frown, she had never seen him this way, too focused on something that wasn’t his face.

 

“Harry, are you okay?” She asked, getting closer to him, knowing something was off with him immediately. “I’ve never seen you so… into training. Did Alec talk to you about it or…?”

 

Harry jumped at the words of his cousin because he hadn’t heard her coming in, but then smiled,  “No Eves, everything’s fine with my father. Did Aunt Izzy tell you something?” Then he went back to his boxing machine, focusing more on the rhythm and the location of his punches. “And about me… do not worry… I just needed… to blow some steam…”

 

“If you say so…” She whispered, knowing there was something else on his mind as well, probably because she felt the same way as well. Somehow, she was confused. She felt as if her body was in the Institute but her thoughts somewhere else. Ever since they had to stop that werewolf fight where Harry ended up injured she wasn’t the same. And it scared her, it really did. Because the last time she felt her chest tightening of the pressure and her stomach in knots was when she was in another Institute, in Edinburgh, when a certain someone got in the way.

 

She stopped punching the boxing doll and pressed her forehead against it for a second, breathing slightly, not realizing she was forcing herself too much. “Damn it,” she whispered to herself.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, stopping what he was doing and looking at his cousin. “I can feel something is not right…” he pointed to the parabatai rune on his arm.

 

“Yeah… I can honestly say the same,” Evie replied, gazing back at him, a chuckle leaving her lips. “I’ve been feeling it since we got here this morning…”

 

“I think I know what you mean…” Harry agreed scratching the back of his neck and slightly kicking the floor. Then, he went to the center of the room, look at Evie again and pointed at each other. “You know, this… connection sometimes is a blessing and sometimes quite the opposite, but… right now is telling me one thing… that today might be my lucky day and I might finally beat you on a fight. So what do you say we stop thinking and start acting? I know that’s what I need…” He dared her cousin looking very cocky.

 

“In your dreams, Lightwood. Not going to happen.” Evie walked towards Harry with a smirk on her face, her sassy attitude showing once again. “I hope the adrenaline kicks in and helps us with this… weird feeling.”

 

Harry smiled with confidence, knowing he got what he wanted and as soon as Evie was at his reach, he run to her, trying to take her down. The brunette turned to the side when her cousin almost reached her, chuckling when he almost fell to the floor instead of grabbing her. “I guess you gotta be faster if you want to take me down, cuz.” Evie laughed and positioned herself, throwing a punch at the other boy right when he dodged it.

 

“Don’t get cocky…” He repeated, impersonating his cousin with her husky voice. Evie glaring at him before going back again, returning every punch and in one of those moments even trying to kick his abdomen, a smirk on her face when Harry didn’t move away at all.

 

“Watch your mouth, you have everything to lose.”

 

“We’ll see about that…” Harry tripped her up and smiled when the girl’s back hit the floor, moving quickly to sit on her lap and stopped her movements. “You were saying?”

 

“As I said… Don’t,” Evie smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands, “get,” then she moved her leg over his waist right before she used all of her strength to flip them over, “cocky.”

 

“You’re such a top…” Harry teased her cousin mischievously. Evie got confused by Harry’s statement and the taller one used that time to impulse himself up with the weight of his body what made her be under him again, but Harry wasn’t ready to land on his feet and ended up falling right next to her.

 

Evie couldn’t control herself and ended up laughing lying on the floor with a hand on her stomach, until she finally caught on in what Harry was saying and sat up, punching his abdomen.

 

“What was that for?” The shadowhunter protested and sat up as well, nudging the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t… talk about my sex life like that. Besides, I know you’re a top as well, then why the hell do you always manage to be _under_ me?”

 

“I can be very versatile when I want to be...” Harry ended up laughing as well and stood up, offering her his hand. “Come on, let’s try that again.”

 

“Ew, Harry? I didn’t need to know that?” Evie grimaced and took his hand, standing up and pushed him quickly, almost making the boy fall once again. “Thank God you have the Agility rune.”

 

“Like I’d need it to beat you…” Harry winked at her. “So I’ve been thinking and since you’ve got no plans tonight, and you don’t have any because I said so, we could go out to the Pandemonium. It’s been ages since the last time we went there, and it could be a great way of getting our heads out of you know what…” he tilted his head to the right when he said the last words. Looking at Evie with puppy eyes already.

 

“Harry… You know I want to be focused on our missions and be the best shadowhunters we could be…” She wasn’t very convinced. Even when it had been ages since the last time they went out together to have fun. “Besides, partying won’t help us, at all.” Evie tried to avoid his eyes so she wouldn’t give in.

 

“Come on… Don’t be like that. You deserve it even more than I do…” he looked around them to make sure no one could hear them, “...and I’m the one who almost stops being a shadowhunter… It’s one night, I promise it won’t hurt you and if you wanna get back early, I won’t complain… please…?” He asked again pouting.

 

Evie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a look at her cousin. He had to wait at least a minute while the brunette put her thoughts in mind. A whole minute with the pout on his face. “Don’t give me that face… Put the pout away.”

 

“Look, when we were in Edinburgh, you taught me how to chill. How to have fun like Lightwood’s do. Where’s that Evie? I want my Evie back.” Again the same pout on his face.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying. Okay, okay! I’ll go! But we’re coming back early. I don’t want my Mom screaming at me tomorrow for spending two nights away without a warning.”

 

“Aye, captain,” Harry replied faking a pirate-ish accent. “Midnight, sharp. I’ll pick you up on your room. Don’t be late.” He said as a goodbye, leaving the training room, not giving the brunette any time to regret her choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie was taking a look at her clothes, getting some dresses out and huffing at the fact that she didn’t know what to wear. It was always so complicated to choose one outfit. Her heart started to race when she heard someone knocking on her door, already thinking of an excuse if it was Harry because it meant she wasn’t ready at all and lost time just thinking about what to wear.

 

“Sorry, cuz, I thought I had my favorite heels but then I remembered I lent them to Jordan and- _oh, Mamá_ , hi.” She said as she opened the door, finding her mom on the other side of it with her same smile on her face. “Did something happened?”

 

“Why does… Harry want heels? Am I missing something?”

 

“What? _Mamá,_ no. I didn’t mean that. The heels are for me and it was just an excuse, I have them right here. Just choosing something to wear.” Evie turned around and got into her room once again, her mom following her steps, closing the door behind her. “Help me? Please?”

 

“You didn’t tell me you were going out tonight… Thought you were over that, you said it once.” Izzy put her daughter away and stood in front of the wardrobe, a hand on her chin as she took a look at all the clothes her child had, some of them reminded her so much of what she used to wear when she was her age.

 

“Yeah, well… Harry wanted to go out and disconnect. Too many missions, lately.” She lied, well, _half_ lied. They had too many missions, but she didn’t have a problem with that. Her only problem was the _last_ one, the one that led her to meet someone she wished she hadn’t.

 

“Okay, just, be here tomorrow morning. Your grandma was worried sick this morning, you know how she is. So, imagine me and Maryse imagining all type of things because you two were late.” Izzy turned around to look at her daughter and gave her _the_ look.

 

“I know, _Mami,_ I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Wear this crop top, by the way. You know black is our color.” Her Mom changed the topic of the conversation, Evie smiling because of that detail as she stood up and grabbed it, along with some leather skinny pants. “See? It wasn’t that hard. Thank God you got my taste and not your father’s.” Izzy laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed as Evie started getting ready.

 

“Now that you mentioned Dad… When did you fall for him? I know you two have this… big love story because _Papi_ has been every single creature in this world until he became a shadowhunter,” she joked before continuing, “but you knew him since he was a mundane, right?”

 

“Yes. Right when your aunt Clary came in, he was her annoying best friend that didn’t leave her alone for just one second.” Izzy laughed, a smile on her face as she remembered the old Simon, her nervous husband used to get nervous around her and couldn’t stop fidgeting with his glasses. “I guess I found him nerdy hot, though.” Evie grimaced and her mom chuckled when she saw her face. “It wasn’t until he became a vampire that I saw him differently. He saw me like no one else did. Everybody else just wanted me for my looks, not for who I really am. Until your dad came around.”

 

“When did it happen?” Evie asked, suddenly curious about their story and her Mom’s feelings.

 

“I was going through a hard time. You know I became addicted to vampire venom at some point, well, your dad helped me a lot. And one rainy night we were just taking a walk and I realized that one of our dearest friends was right; he’s a catch.” Evie smiled when she noticed the smile on her mom’s face. She was so lucky to have her as a mom, they were basically friends.

 

“I’m glad it happened, then.” The younger girl joked and ended up laughing, taking a look at herself in the mirror, loving the way the clothes fit her curves perfectly.

 

“ _Te ves increíble.”_

 

_“Gracias, mamá.”_

 

 

“You reminded me so much of myself when I was your age,” Izzy said proudly, standing behind her daughter and resting her chin on her shoulder, putting her necklace on, a smile on both of their faces.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Evie smiled and touched her pendant, seeing the runes on her mom’s body made her feel proud to have hers in the same places.

 

“ _Te quiero mucho, Evie.”_

 

_“Y yo a ti, mamá.”_

 

_“_ Have fun, and be careful. Don’t get into trouble. _Adiós_ ”

 

“Good night, _Mami._ ”

 

The older woman kissed her cheek and hugged her goodbye before leaving the room. Evie sighed as she saw her walking away and ran to the bathroom to start with her makeup and hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Knock, knock,” Harry said letting himself into Evie’s room without actually knocking. He was dressed in skinny black jeans and a black tight tank top that highlighted his back and arms muscles. “It’s time! Are you dressed?” He added jumping to his cousin’s bed.

 

“I always keep my word, Haz.” Evie said coming out of the bathroom, smiling widely when she saw her cousin with her mouth opened.

 

Harry incorporated and moved down the bed until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking her cousin from head to toe. “Gosh, sometimes I hate that we’re related…”

 

 

“Shut up!” Evie blushed “And don’t be such a flirtier with me. We both know you wouldn’t know what to do with me if you had the chance,” she laughed at Harry’s reaction.

 

Harry stood up and laughed it too, then he shrugged, “I guess we’ll never know…” Then he pointed at her, walking towards the girl, “and here I thought I was the sassy one, “ when he got to her he hugged her quickly, he grabbed her by the hand and pull her out of her room “Let’s go party!”

 

Evie let herself be carried away laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to the Pandemonium the two guys that were at the entry, greeted them and let them right in, before all the people that were in line kept waiting for their turn. Harry turned to them and told them, “Sorry, Dad’s _the_ boss”. Evie shook her head behind him, laughing at his childish behavior.

 

Once they were inside, they looked at the place that was full. As they walked together to the bar counter they greeted some people they ran on on their way, not stopping until they reached the spot for drinks.

 

“One Manhattan for me and one Sex on the beach for the lady. Go easy on the booze, it’s gonna be a long night. Oh, and charge it to my father’s account.” Harry said to the bartender, who smiled at both of them and started getting their drinks ready.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Evie asked watching how excited Harry was getting.

 

“Damn right, I do.” The bartender put their drinks on the counter, “thank you, I’ll put you a good word for my father” Harry thanked the bartender as he smiled to the shadowhunter, grabbed both of their drinks and gave Evie the one that was for her. “A toast. For us. And for being shadowhunters.”

 

Evie cracked at the last thing, “to being a shadowhunter, but most importantly, to us.” She agreed and cheered as well.

 

Harry drank it all at once and started dancing to the music that was being played, while Evie sat on the stool next to the counter, turned to the crowd and started eyeing them while she followed the beat moving her feet and sipped his drink slowly.

 

“You know, the bartender was trying to hit on you… And it’s not a raging werewolf”, she turned back to eye him and he came back to look at his cousin, “or at least he doesn’t look like one…”

 

Harry, who was following the rhythm moving his body, frowned and stopped at his cousin’s comment. “I know. But he works for Daddy, so he’s interested _in_ me for something, not for who I am. That’s a no from me. And I don’t like Ben.” Then Harry turned around, started dancing again and walked to the crowd, leaving Evie alone and avoiding keep talking about the werewolf.

 

“I didn’t mention Ben,” Evie shouted, smiling wickedly raising her eyebrow, sipping from her glass as if she was spilling the tea.

 

“What’s going on with Ben?” Someone said next to her. When Evie turned around she almost dropped her drink to the floor if it wasn’t for the fact that it was still on the counter.

 

“Mal? W-what are you doing here?” She whispered, not realizing for a second that she was in a club, with loud music playing in the background and people shouting over it. “Why are you here?” She repeated, but this time louder, so the blonde could hear her.

 

“I love this place,” she replied and shrugged her shoulders, taking something from the back pocket of her jeans, Evie’s eyes wandering down her body without noticing. “And this is yours, you left it at my apartment the other day.”

 

“Oh,” she opened her mouth in disbelief and took her pocket mirror, she couldn’t believe she left it there, it must have fallen without her knowing. “Thank you,” she smiled at the girl and by the look on her face and the mischief in her eyes, she knew, right there and then, what she have done. “But you don’t have to lie to me. Tracking me down is not very… pleasant. Besides, it was yesterday.”

 

“You got me,” Mal laughed and put both of her hands inside the back pockets of her jeans, resting her entire weight in one foot as she looked at the shadowhunter, trying not to let her eyes go down to her _showing_ abs. “I just wanted to see you again, and since I realized you were here, maybe we could fulfill our deal, once and for all.”

 

Evie finished her cocktail in just a second and turned to the warlock once again. “Your treat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was giving his all dancing, he knew everyone around him was looking, but he didn’t care, he was so happy. Life had given him a second chance at being a shadowhunter and he was not going to waste it, he planned on living to the fullest. Which was the reason of them going out that night, nothing to do with Ben, as Evie implied minutes earlier, it had nothing to do withー

 

“ーWatch it, asshole” Harry snapped at someone that pushed him while he was dancing, and got him out of his thoughts. He turned to face that person and studied him with his eyes: brown boots, green jeans, tight enough in all the right places, and a V-neck shirt, also green, but lighter and his hair up in a ponytail; that boy looked clearly uncomfortable of being there surrounded by all of this people, then Harry asked if he had done the right thing by insulting him like that. But then, the stranger turned to Harry, with an angry look that very soon vanished.

 

“What did you just ca… Harry?” It was Ben, clearly overwhelmed by everything around him. He looked at the shadowhunter, checking him out as if he was a vision and wasn’t really there. “Harry! What are you doing here?”

 

“Em…” _‘so much for not thinking about Ben...’_ He looked at Ben’s face, he was red, but not from anger, he looked really stressed. So Harry acted instantly. He grabbed the werewolf and pulled him outside the crowd. Once they weren’t surrounded by people dancing Harry could see the werewolf breathing deeply and starting to relax a bit. “My dad owns this place. Evie and I came tonight to… to have fun. What are you doing here? It’s not precisely your scenario… and you don’t look too happy to be here…” he asked, truly curious. It couldn’t be a coincidence that they met again in less than 24 hours.

 

“It’s not and I’m not. Mal dragged me, she didn’t want to leave me alone after last night, so…” The werewolf replied sounding quite frustrated. “And know that you said that Evie is also here… that kinda explains it.”

 

Harry laughed. “I like how Mal thinks, she tracked us, didn’t she?” Ben nodded. “Smart.”

 

Then someone grabbed Harry by his arm and made him turn around.

 

“Your new conquer, Lightwood?” Some blonde boy asked the shadowhunter. Ben frowned.

 

“Not of your business, Herondale. Go away. “ Harry turned again to face the werewolf, but the other boy got next to him, also looking at Ben. “Don’t mind Chad, he’s bitter about the fact that I’m talking to you instead of him, he’s an envious person by nature…” Ben was confused about what was happening so he remained quiet.

 

“I’m sorry but I’d rather stay forever single, like your mother, than dating you. I’d kill myself before that…” Chad said and for the first time, Ben could see how Harry looked when he was angry. He thought about doing something, maybe mediate between them, but then Harry, who had his hands rolled-up into fists, replied to the blonde man.

 

“Maybe I can help you with the killing yourself part,” he snapped back, but the other shadowhunter put his hands up as if he was claiming his innocence.

 

Harry stopped himself, looking the angriest he could be, and Ben took a step forward, getting unconsciously closer to Harry.

 

“You know what? If now you’re dating dogs, maybe you’re not worth my time, actually.” Chad said looking at Ben when he said the word _dog._

 

Harry’s face changed in just a second, Ben snapped and walked until he was facing Chad. He growled and grabbed the blonde boy by the neck of his shirt, lifting him in the air.

 

“What did you just call me?” He asked as if he truly didn’t hear it the first time, his voice came out lower than it should and then his eyes glowed. He was losing control. Again.

 

“Ben!” Harry shouted and grabbed the arm that was holding Chad. Ben froze, looking at Chad and then at Harry’s hand on his arm. Then he looked back at the shadowhunter, who was pointing to the people close to them because they were focusing their attention on the new violent situation. “Ben, stop. Pick your battles. Chad’s not worth it. Besides, we’ve covered your little fight with my dad, but if you do this, all the shadowhunters will be onto you…”

 

Then Ben put Chad on the floor again and pushed him making him fall. He gave two steps back and breathed as deeply as he could. Three breaths later, he started relaxing, and his eyes lost their glow.

 

“What I said… not worth my time…” Chad said even though no one was looking at him. He fixed his clothes and left, not looking back. Not even once.

 

 

“Thanks,” Ben said, breathing heavily. Inside, he was freaking out. It was the first time that he had been able to stop. And there was only one difference. But it couldn’t be possible…

 

“Is everything okay?” Mal asked out of nowhere, her hand on Ben’s arm, looking straight at him after seeing what happened on the dance floor.

 

“Yes, everything is fine. Don’t worry about it.” Ben shrugged his shoulders and tried his best not to look worried about what just happened while Evie took a look at his cousin, narrowing her eyes at his direction, knowing what the boy must have felt since she could sense his anger.

 

“Anyway, moving on. Do you guys want to go to the VIP section? I know someone.” Harry said with a grin on his face. Then he pointed at Ben with one hand.

 

“That someone is his Dad.” Evie clarified and laughed at the sudden change of facial expression on her cousin.

 

“Shut up,” he laughed and shook his head, it wasn’t like he wanted to make an impression, right? “Let’s go, we’ll be far more comfortable there.” Harry started to walk first and in just a second Evie was by his side, eyeing him curiously, with a frown on her face. “What?”

 

“Since when are we partying with them? I thought tonight would be just you and me and not staying with two downworlders,” the brunette whispered, leaning closer to her cousin so he could hear her.

 

“Don’t act as if you’re not happy to see them.”

 

“I am not saying that. But you know we’re not the same ever since… _that_ happened.”

 

“Don’t think about it too much. Besides, I told you that when you want to leave, we’ll leave.” Harry smiled at her and Evie nudged his shoulder, the same smile on her face. “Hey mate, so great to see you,” the boy greeted one of the boys from the security team, who let them in immediately just by seeing who they were. “You do an amazing job.”

 

“Stop complimenting every single worker, Harry. Of course they do amazing or else they wouldn’t be here.” Evie rolled her eyes and strutted her way towards the main couch to sit down, crossing her legs once she did so, feeling Mal’s emerald eyes on her but pretending not to notice.

 

“I can get us free drinks,” Harry said out of nowhere, clearly ignoring Evie’s words. “You know, my Dad owns this place, it’s no big deal,” he moved his hands in their direction to wave off their words even though they were saying nothing. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When Harry left the VIP section to go for drinks, Evie looked at the other two downworlders who seemed rather confused by the shadowhunter’s action, that cockiness… they weren’t very fond of it. Both of them very confused at the boy’s action. Evie laughed at the other two since their expression hadn’t changed a bit, herself composing a bit and moving her hands as if it was nothing.

 

“ _Sus cosas.”_  Evie simply said, crossing her legs once again to gain back all the attention, at least from the blonde. “ _Él viene, dice cosas sin sentido, y se va como si nada. Pues adiós.”_ The girl sighed and shook her head in disagreement, not believing her cousin’s attitude. If this way his way of making a good impression… he was so wrong.

 

“What?” Mal asked, looking at Evie with her cheeks slightly flushed. Was it because of her Spanish?

 

“Sorry, I got that from my Mom.” And maybe she was going to do it a lot due to the warlock’s reaction. “I said he does that all the time. He’s that cocky.”

 

“Good to know,” Ben replied and stood up before Evie got a chance to ask why. “I’m going to help him bring the drinks, I bet they’re going to end up on the floor if I don’t.” And again, the female shadowhunter couldn’t say a thing because Ben was already gone.

 

“I guess our deal is sealed,” Evie said, moving her body so she was facing the girl but with her long legs still crossed, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Since I already finished the drink you bought me and you didn’t clarify when or where.”

 

“Yeah… I guess it’s done.”

 

Silence. Both of the girls were silent but somehow didn’t feel uncomfortable. Evie looked down for a second and fidgeted with the hem of her crop top, suddenly not knowing what to talk about and quite nervous about the other girl’s presence. It was turning to be a bit scary because it had been a long time since she felt her stomach in knots and some kind of pressure in her chest, especially now when Mal didn’t stop looking at her with those mesmerizing eyes.

 

“About what I said about your Mom… I didn’t mean it to sound that bad. If there’s something I’ve learned over the years is that the Lightwood’s, especially the girls… you can fend for yourself.” Mal smiled and placed a hand on her knee as if she was giving her her support.

 

“I doubt my uncle Magnus would still talk to you if you think otherwise…” Evie laughed and blushed a bit, her eyes finally meeting Mal’s. “Besides,” she added, moving closer to the warlock, this time face to face to her. “My grandma says that I’m _just_ like my mother. Which I don’t know if it’s a bad thing or not.”

 

“Does she say that because of her… _past_ with Downworlders?” Mal asked, curiosity in her eyes, probably a bit of hope as well, at least that Evie could see in emerald green eyes.

 

“I don’t think so,” the brunette laughed, her hand above Mal’s for no reason at all, she didn’t even know how or when she placed it there. A small smile on her face as she saw the blonde’s face falling, knowing _exactly_ what it meant that time. “But she’s not wrong about it either.”

 

“Good to know,” Mal said with a smile and bit down her bottom lip before looking away, gulping as she did so.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it means I have a chance.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! I’ve come to help you out with the drinks!” Ben said once he was behind Harry who was ordering drinks and couldn’t help but notice how excessively smiling the bartender was being, but since Harry seemed to get along with it, he didn’t say a thing “Wouldn’t want you spilling them on the floor…”

 

“Marvellous, thank you. What are you drinking? Are you a whiskey boy or more of a rum lad?” Harry asked smiling widely.

 

“Oh, no. Club soda for me. I don’t drink…” he pointed at himself and shrugged “you know, anger issues and stuff…”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. My bad. Should have thought of it.” Then he passed the order to the bartender without even giving him all of his attention. Then, he looked at the werewolf very thoroughly, smiled again and without even thinking it twice he put his hand on Ben’s arm. “Are you feeling better? What happened with that dumbass of Chad was intense… You contained yourself really well, I wish I could have turned into a wolf and ripped him apart… Maybe I should have let your venom turn me… I’m joking, I like being a shadowhunter quite too much.” Harry joked.

 

Ben was shocked with the sudden contact and a bit confused because Harry sounded really concerned when he asked him, but before he could give it all a second thought, their drinks were ready.

 

“Let’s go back, shall we?” Harry asked him handing him two pink-colored drinks, grabbing himself the other two and heading back to the booth were Evie and Mal were waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie was left speechless since those words left the blonde’s mouth and right when she was about to answer, she saw her cousin and the werewolf coming in with their drinks and so, she quickly moved away, stopping touching the other girl’s hand and somehow feeling empty for a second.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Evie quickly said, not stepping away from the warlock but with her eyes fixated on someone else instead, this time being her cousin. “Finally something to drink!”

 

“Sorry it took us so long but we wanted the best drinks for you.” Harry said very theatrically while Ben left the drinks near the two girls, then Harry pointed at Mal’s drink and looked at her, “consider this my way of thanking you”.

 

“I’m sorry shadowhunter, but I practically saved your life so there has to be something else for me in store so I can consider this deal as fulfilled…” Mal replied, leaning back on the couch after speaking and side-looking Evie. The raven-haired girl noticing immediately and looking at the other side as a light flush of crimson covered her cheeks.

 

“Ben, you’re making a great choice by not drinking tonight. I think we all sensed a bit of a lack of control of your werewolf side back there that night…” Evie changed the topic drastically, not wanting to talk about Mal and whatever she meant with those words, so focusing on the wolf seemed like a better idea.

 

“Well, I know my limits,” Ben replied and shrugged his shoulders, a side smile on his face as he sat down on the opposite couch and got comfortable, Harry taking a seat next to him in just a second. “I’m surprised you invited us here.”

 

“I think it’s the least we could do,” Harry said for Evie who just nodded as well and then he put his right arm on the back of the couch, really close to Ben’s back who tensed a bit when he noticed it which made Mal look suspiciously at the two boys.

 

“It seems there’s _more_ you want to do…” Mal muttered under her breath right before she took a sip of her drink but loud enough for Harry to hear her who just narrowed his eyes at her with an arched eyebrow. Evie just snorted at the comment and drank as well, crossing her legs.

 

“I like you, warlock.” Harry said pointing at her with his free arm, he raised it and snapped his fingers, the bartender looking at their direction once he heard it, “Keep 'em coming, fella. Alright?”, he shouted not caring about everyone looking at him. “Jeez, sometimes I love being the son of the boss…”

 

“I bet… Really, I don’t see anything of Magnus on you,” Mal said looking closer at the shadowhunter.

 

“I look very much like my dad.”

 

“He looks very much like his dad.”

 

The two shadowhunters said at the same time, which made Ben and Mal realize that it wasn’t a good conversation topic. Ben sipped his drink and looked around.

 

“It’s really relaxing in here… Even though, we’re in a club and probably the most popular one in town.” Ben said out of the blue, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

 

“I see my cousin really made an impression on you, Wolfie…” Evie said smiling wickedly observing how the werewolf regretted speaking and sipped his drink once again. Harry and Mal couldn’t help but laugh at it. Then another bartender served them a new round of their drinks even though they hadn’t finished their firsts ones. “Do you want me to get drunk, H? You know I get drunk pretty easily…” Something Mal didn’t know but now is quite interested.

 

They didn’t know how much time it passed, but in an hour or so, after a few _more_ rounds, like… 6 of them, Evie was laughing hysterically after one of Harry’s jokes, resting her forehead on Mal’s shoulder as she tried to gain her composure back, which wasn’t a success because she was just _so_ drunk and everything was spinning, not much but enough to make her feel dizzy if she looked around too quickly. That was until her favorite song started playing and she couldn’t help but stood up, stumbling in the process until Mal’s hands were on her hips keeping her steady.

 

“Mal, I love this song!” She shouted, leaning into the other girl. “Let’s dance!”

 

“Okay, but not here, princess,” the warlock laughed and took her hand. “Maybe walking a bit will help you ease this… drunken state of yours. Excuse us, guys.” She said before walking away with an eager Evie, who was dying to start dancing sooner than later.

 

It took them more than expected but they made it and arrived to the dance floor in just a few minutes, Evie’s back pressed already against Mal’s chest right when the blonde’s hands ended up on her hips, feeling the light movement they made side to side as the brunette’s arms went up, her eyes closed as if she was feeling the beat inside her bones. Probably driving the girl behind her a bit crazy. _Probably_ Evie going insane because she could feel her hot and steady breath against the side of her neck, the blonde singing softly on her ear the tune of the song afterward, right when Evie moved down with both of her arms around her neck, both hands staying on her nape, keeping the girl closer. And maybe it was because the shadowhunter was drunk but she was _so_ turned on for that. At least she could blame it on the alcohol.

 

When Evie turned around she didn’t expect the sudden closeness between the two of them, it felt like there was no space between them, and somehow it made her feel different. She licked her upper lip before biting her bottom one, her hazel eyes on emerald ones before they flicked down to Mal’s lips. And suddenly she didn’t feel the beat anymore, at least not the one the music had but instead the one her heart did, the thumping of it, it was beating quite hard against her chest. And why was it so hot out of the sudden? She didn’t even realize what was going on until their lips brushed against the blonde’s when Mal raised her head. She blinked twice, her head spinning just because of it until she took a step closer. She may be drunk, but not drunk enough to kiss her in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“We should go back to the boys. I don’t trust Harry with Chad around.” _And alone, but I don’t trust myself either right now and I don’t want to do anything crazy._ She thought to herself before going back to the booth, a sigh leaving her lips just at the thought of what she was going to do. Mal reacting to it after a few seconds later and went back to the same place they were before, arriving a bit late.

 

* * *

 

 

“This girl can’t handle two drinks…” Harry laughed at Evie when she was gone.

 

“Well, more like seven…” Ben replied, pointing at all the empty glasses and shifting on the sofa, so he could face the blue-eyed boy.

 

“It really suits you wearing the head like that….” Harry said looking at the werewolf. “Sorry, I meant your hair. I really like your hair tonight. You should style it like that more often.” Ben laughed. For a second he thought that all the alcohol wasn’t affecting Harry but now he knew that it did. Then he noticed how good-looking he was all relaxed and smiling like that andー “What are you looking at? See anything you like?” Harry asked bringing Ben down to reality, then Harry turned his head and looked at the bartender, pointing at him when his eyes went to Ben again. “You like him? I could hook you two up if you want to…”

 

“What?” The werewolf asked mortified. “No, it’s not that… It’s just… “ He couldn’t help but raise his hand and pass his fingers over the soundless rune on Harry’s forearm “ _your_ runes… I found them quite… intriguing”. Ben was leaning closer to Harry to see the rest of the runes on his arm. Harry was frozen, just by looking at the werewolf getting closer. He couldn’t think of anything to say, and even if he had something, he didn’t wanna ruin the moment. He sat there watching Ben getting fascinated with his runes, with his mouth partially opened and his heart beating a thousand times per second, just like when he met….

 

“Hi, guys!” Evie sat immediately next to her cousin and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at him. “Your pale cheeks are flushed,” she poked them with her index finger and laughed, not noticing hers were quite the same, but she could just blame it on the alcohol once again. She was too focused on Harry that she didn’t notice the werewolf moving away from him and going back to his initial position right when Mal sat next to him.

 

“She’s pretty wasted.” Ben mentioned pointing at Evie.

 

“And Harry as well, we cannot have them walking around by themselves to just go back home…” She sighed, probably regretting what she was about to ask but the Pandemonium was about to close and it was better if they leave way before everyone did so their reputation would remain the same. “Guys, let’s go. I’ll make us a portal to my place.”

 

“Your place?”

 

“ _Your_ place?”

 

Both of them asked, snapping their attention back to the warlock. Mal just rolled her eyes and moved her hands quite easily, because in just a second a portal was in front of them. “Focus, I don’t want you to end up in a loop.”

 

Harry stood up and grabbed Evie, then the four of them crossed the portal, that closed immediately after they went through.

 

They got safely to Mal’s apartment, but both shadowhunters dropped to their knees when they landed. Harry let Evie go and started laughing, rolling over himself and laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. Evie, on the other hand, didn’t look so good.

 

“I’m dizzy, Har… I think I’m gonna…” she said still on her knees looking to a specific spot on the floor.   

 

“Oh no, you’re not. Not in my house,” Mal said grabbing something from the shelf fast enough and getting closer to the girl, helping her get on her knees. “Here, drink this. It’ll help you,” Mal said softly and gave her some kind of potion. Evie looked at her, looking as pale as ever and nodded, gulping before opening the tiny bottle and drinking it in just a second. Its effects instantly working.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“No need, you can sleep in my bed. You’ll be far more comfortable.”

 

“Thank you, warlock. Nice to know that I can rely onー”

 

“ーnot you Harry, Evie.” Mal rolled her eyes once again and helped the girl walk to her bedroom.

 

“Mal?”

 

“Hm?” The blonde hummed as she was looking for some clothes to change Evie into a more comfortable outfit.

 

“ _Gracias.”_ She whispered, and right when Mal turned around she found her already on the bed, without her heels on and with that same soft smile on her face, one really different from her usual and mischievous one.

 

“My pleasure.” The warlock smiled back and showed her the clothes, “don’t you want to change into…” she was going to ask right when Evie took of her skinny leather pants but leaving the crop top on, “... this?” she finished the question a few seconds later.

 

“ _Estoy bien.”_ Mal nodded and sat next to the girl to see if she was feeling better as Evie closed her eyes, still smiling.

 

“Are you feeling better?” The blonde asked just to receive the sound of deep breaths in response, the brunette already asleep. “Right,” she chuckled and covered her with the purple blanket, “good night, _princesa.”_ She whispered before leaving one of the softest of kisses on her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

While Ben was in his room looking for a blanket, Harry took his shirt off and yawned. Ben arrived and sat next to him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he said blatantly.

 

“Whatever you want, handsome.”

 

Ben snorted at the last word. “So… you are into boys?”

 

Harry nodded “That’s correct. Well, not quite. I like people, regardless of their gender. You know, when you have two fathers, like me, and you see how much they love each other, you don’t close any doors, if you know what I mean. I find heteronormativity quite offensive, to be honest.” Harry said as if he was sober. And for a second Ben thought he was.

 

“About that… why don’t you and Evie like to talk about it?” He asked remembering how they both reacted earlier on the club.

 

“I don’t like talking about it. Some people don’t like how I was conceived… You know… My mom, she was gonna marry my dad, but he was like, _reeeeally_ gay and really in love with my daddy, so he put a Taylor Swift on her. But she understood him. And they remained friends, but she wasn’t able to get married after that, you know how shadowhunters are with _the_ reputation… So when he asked her about having a son _in vitro_ , she didn’t think it twice.” Then Harry yawned again and caught Ben looking very obviously to his torso. “Are you looking at my abs?” Ben turned red in a second. “Do you also find it… intriguing?” He scratched them moving his eyebrows.

 

“I wasn’t… wait, can you stop flexing?” Ben asked bursting into laughter.

 

Then Harry stretched himself, more to show himself off that to actually stretch. “I’m tired Benny-Boo, and I really like talking to you. So why don’t you save your number on my phone and we meet one day for a coffee? ‘Cause I’m gonna sleep now and it would be rude If I do it while talking to you…” He said with his eyes barely opened and lying down on the sofa, putting his feet on Ben’s lap, throwing his phone at the werewolf.

 

Ben didn't answer, he debated in his head if it was a good idea and he decided to follow his guts on this one, just like Mal seemed to be doing, and saved his number on the shadowhunter’s phone, he left it on the table and walked to his room. “Goodnight, Harry,” He quietly said, smiling before closing the door.

 

And once the door was closed, Harry didn’t even notice the words that left her mouth. “It would be if you were sleeping with me…” But Ben didn’t hear that and Harry fell asleep right after that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> "Mamá" - "Mom"  
> "Mami" - "Mommy"  
> "Papi" - "Daddy"  
> "Te ves increíble" - "You look amazing"  
> "Gracias, mamá" - "Thank you, mom"  
> "Te quiero mucho, Evie" - "I love you so much, Evie"  
> "Y yo a ti, mamá" - "I love you too, mom"  
> "Adiós" - "Bye"  
> "Sus cosas." - "His ways."  
> "Él viene, dice cosas sin sentido y se va como si nada. Pues adiós." - "He comes here, says nonsensical things and then leaves as if nothing happened. Well, bye."  
> "Gracias" - "Thank you"  
> "Estoy bien" - "I'm fine"  
> "Princesa" - "Princess"
> 
> \--
> 
> Too much slow-burn for you, guys? :P


	4. the two sides of the same coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since we updated but this is an extra long ass chapter. And a very special one because this changes things...  
> Hope you like it!  
> N. Nieve & J

 

Harry woke up to the sound of a cup against the counter and rays of sunshine hitting his face. His head hurt and his mouth held a weird taste, which made him remember where he had been last night, what he did, where he went after the Pandemonium and where he was waking up.

 

“Morning” Ben said not loudly enough from the kitchen. “I’ve made coffee, figured you all would need it,” he added pointing to four cups on the counter that had something hot in it. Harry could smell the coffee. “Also, you have some pills for your headache on the table.”

 

Harry was speechless, well it was the hangover over all, but the fact that Ben had woke up so early because according to his phone it was 9:05 am, to make coffee and to leave him some pills also left him without words. 

 

He stood up and stretched, looking at Ben’s direction. He could see him smile but not completely since he was facing the other side.

 

“Morning. Thanks... “ he reached for his stele while Ben kept messing around in the kitchen. When he grabbed it, he activated his Iratze rune and his headache suddenly disappeared. “I don’t need the pills, I’ve got this bad boy,“ he added smiling and pointing to the rune, knowing that Ben wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation and he would finally look at it, and so he did. “But I’m  _ so _ taking this coffee…” Harry said while he sat on one of the chairs by the counter and smelled one of the cups. “It smells great. And you’re an early bird, what time did you get up?”

 

“An hour ago” Ben answered when he sat on a chair right next to Harry, “I don’t like to sleep a lot,” he shrugged. “I used to go out for a run when I wake up and then hit the shower but I wasn’t feeling like it today…”

 

“Are you proposing me to shower with you?” Harry asked raising one eyebrow and standing up, taking his hands to his jeans and unbuttoning them. “Because the answer is yes”.

 

“What!? I didn't say that!” Ben blushed really hard in a second. Then Harry started laughing and Ben joined him.

 

That was when Evie came out of Mal’s bedroom followed by the warlock. The two girls narrowed their eyes looking at them, Harry still standing up and with his hands on his waistband.

 

“Really? Right in front of my salad?” Evie asked in a raspy voice. Mal snorted and the two boys looked at them with confusion written over their faces.

 

“What?” Ben asked.

 

“Is that like... a lesbian code we’re not getting?” Harry asked right after the werewolf. Evie just punched his arm and went straight to get a cup of coffee. “You showered already?” Then, he looked at Mal who had  her hair wet and he scrunched up his nose. “You too? Wait, did you shower together?”

 

“Harry!” She half-screamed, her voice going lower and driving the blonde a bit crazy just by hearing how husky she sounded. “Don’t be like that. I went first.” She said taking a sip of her coffee, “by the way,  parents are going to kill us when we get there.”

 

“Do you need me to create a portal? You can excuse yourself by saying you went out this morning to see if anything happened in town.” Mal shrugged her shoulders and ended up smiling at the two of them when a grin formed on their faces, especially on Evie’s.

 

“That’s such a great idea. Harry, go shower. Now.”

 

“I hate you when you’re that bossy,” he said, rolling his eyes and leaving the cup on the counter before walking to the bathroom.

 

“I do not,” Mal whispered and smirked, Ben, chuckling at that.

 

“Ben, is not too late to accept my offer, you know.” 

 

And then, the werewolf blushed.

 

“Nice move, shadowhunter,” Mal said laughing and Evie threw a cushion at him.

 

“Can you please shower already? We’re in a hurry, Harry.”

 

“I hate your puns.” And then Harry was gone, leaving the other three alone in the kitchen, Evie eyeing Ben with a frown on her face, her protective cousin side on at that exact moment.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Your move yesterday was smart, I must admit.” She said to the blonde with an arched eyebrow. Both of her hands still holding the cup of coffee and bringing it slowly to her lips, taking a long sip, thanking the temperature of it because she was a bit cold. Blame the enormous hangover.

 

“I had to get the mirror back to you, somehow. And since I can’t get into the Institute and you were in the club… not called bed…”

 

Evie let out a laugh and shook her head, “I don’t tend to party a lot but when I do…”

 

“You do it hard,” Ben ended the sentence for her and then realized what he just said. “That came out wrong.”

 

“You’re not wrong, tho,” Evie smirked looking at Mal and in that minute Harry got out of the bathroom, already dressed in his clothes and running both of his hands through his raven hair, getting the humidity out of it.

 

“You’re done, E?” He asked.

 

“Yes. Let’s go.” The girl replied and left the cup on the counter as well right before moving to one side of the living room, the downworlders following them close behind. 

 

“I can’t leave you  _ inside  _ the Institute since only Magnus has that power but I can leave you right outside of the building. And today’s a very cold day so, before you leave, take this.” The warlock was talking only to Evie at this point, and she knew that when a leather jacket was being handed to her. “And you seemed cold already, I can’t imagine once you’re  outside.”

 

“Mal, I can’t…”

 

“It’s okay. I have tons of these. Take it.” 

 

Evie smiled biting her lower lip slightly, her eyes fixated on the ground as she thought about it, a slight crimson color on her cheeks when she raised her head and nodded, taking the jacket and putting it on. “Thank you,” she whispered after doing so, really close to her, and moved her head to the side to leave a single kiss on her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. One that lingered for a few seconds before she moved back to her previous position.

 

Ben took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak right before he became too shy and moved back once again, Harry noticing his movements and smiling a bit. He found it so cute. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you.” He said with confidence in his voice, remembering the moment he gave him his number before falling asleep. Ben smiled back and nodded too.

 

The three of them looked over at Mal when she started, the portal appearing in just a second. “We had fun last night,” Harry said and Evie nodded, agreeing with her cousin. “See you soon,” he finished talking before jumping into the portal.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Evie confirmed and Mal knew she was telling the truth just by the look in her eyes. She waved her goodbye and jumped into the portal too.

 

Both of the shadowhunters appearing outside of the Institute in just a second.

 

The two Lightwoods sneaked into The Institute, avoiding any encounter with his parents, pretending they were coming back from a routine check out mission and said that everything seemed normal. They both went straight to Harry’s room and once inside, Harry collapsed onto the bed.

 

“What a night, huh?” Harry said with his face on the mattress.

 

“Indeed cuz, indeed…” Evie answered, laying down on the bed next to Harry, looking at the ceiling. Then, unconsciously, she brought a hand to her lips, parting them slightly. “Harry, do you remember everything from last night?” she asked emotionless, trying to put all the pieces together.

 

Her cousin lifted his head and looked at her. “Yeah, I think so… why do you ask?”

 

“When Mal and I were… alone,” she continued without taking his eyes from the ceiling. “Did something happen? Did we…?”

 

“Oh my god, Evie Lightwood-Lewis! Did you hook up with Mal last night?” He asked sitting up as fast as he could.

 

“That’s the thing! I can’t remember… but I’ve got the feeling that something  _ did  _ happen and not knowing what it is it’s killing me,” Evie covered her face with both hands and sighed loudly, her head going to places she never thought it could, imagining all sort of situations until she got the feeling of what exactly happened last night.

 

“You know the only way to remember is…”

 

“If we talk to your Dad, I know. And he knows her, better than anyone. I can’t ask him.”

 

In that moment, someone knocked on the door and Magnus’ voice was all they heard. “Hi, guys, just came in to check on you, we haven’t seen you since yesterday and your parents were getting worried…”

 

“Bloody brilliant! If you can’t, I’ll do it. “ Harry said overly enthusiastic standing up all of a sudden and opening the door for his father. “Hi Daddy, we were feeling like doing some work and we went to see if everything was fine in the city this morning. But now… ehm… we have kind of a situation going on. My cousin here, she had some… weird dream last night, and she can only remember certain parts of it, so it’d be really great if you could… “ he mimicked the movements that Magnus used to do when he did a spell but of course not making fun of him.

 

“Harry!” Evie protested and stood up as well. “Uncle M, you don’t have to, I mean… It’s  _ kind of  _ important but I can live without knowing.”

 

“No, you can’t. I can’t.”

 

“Harry, shut up.” She elbowed him and looked very serious.

 

“Don’t worry, I can do it. It’ll just be a second.” Magnus explained and positioned himself in front of his niece. Sighing and about to start moving his hands.

 

“Wait!” Evie stopped him and sighed, deeply. “Will you see it too? I know it happens.”

 

“Well… I can make myself not to, if you want me to.” Magnus explained, “and now that we’re talking, were you drunk in your dreams? Because someone told me you had quite a fun night at the Pandemonium last night…”

 

“What?” Harry went blank and looked at him, kind of afraid his Dad knew as well.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing. But be careful with what you drink and  _ how much  _ next time. I won’t do this again.” Magnus said firmly and raised his hands once again, looking at his niece. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Evie shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath, relieved to know that her uncle wouldn’t see it too. She closed her eyes right when Magnus started moving his hands and saying some words in Latin, her head going a bit back right when the memories went in. And it took her a second to process everything when suddenly a stupid smile appeared on her lips as she looked back at Harry.

 

“You did, didn’t you?” Harry asked, opening his mouth in disbelief. “And here I thought I was the easy one…”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes while Evie brought her hand up to her lips once again, touching them slightly.

 

“No, I didn’t.” She laughed and launched herself to the bed once again. Not seeing the look on her uncle’s face.

 

“Wait,” Harry interrupted her, eyeing his father. “You saw it? Didn’t you?”

 

“What?!” Evie exclaimed, sitting up out of a sudden, “Uncle M, I told you not to!” She covered her face once again, her cheeks flushing.

 

“It’s okay Evie, I always had fun like that at your age…”

 

“Ew, I didn’t need to know that.” Harry mentioned, a frown on his face.

 

“But I never thought it could be with someone I know so,  _ so  _ well…”

 

“You have to promise me you won’t mention a thing. No one has to know about this.”

 

“It’s okay, I won’t…” Evie sighed, relieved, and laid back once again, thinking of what to do. “She’s nice, isn’t she?”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Uncle M!”

 

Both of them said at the same time and Magnus raised his hands, playing innocent for a second. “I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll tell your parents you’re both okay and  _ not  _ hungover even though you really are.” 

 

And then, they were alone.

 

“So, what happened? “ Harry asked sitting on the bed next to her cousin, crossing his legs and looking like a child waiting to open his presents on Christmas Day.

 

Evie sighed.

 

“We danced, and I turned to face her, and we were really  _ really _ close, but nothing happened, then we came back to… wait a sec… why are we only talking about me?” Evie incorporated a bit and pointed at Harry “What about you wanting to shower with the werewolf?”

 

“His name is Ben, and he offered it. “ Harry stopped to think about the whole night for the first time and felt some knots in his stomach that he decided to ignore. “It’s strange, it’s like he’s a complete different person, not the asshole that I found the other day…”

 

“Well, to be fair, he’s probably both. But last night, he was more… comfortable with you, so he hid the asshole side and showed you Ben, the boy behind the wolf.” Now was Evie’s turn to mess with Harry.

 

“Shut up.” Surprisingly, for both of them, Harry was blushing.

 

“Okay… maybe he’s not the only one who is different… who are you and what have you done with my careless and  _ love-is-not-my-style  _ cousin?” She asked, really examining Harry’s reaction.

 

“I…” words weren’t coming out “I don’t know, okay?” he shrugged. “I just… I care about him… Like when he nearly ripped Chad’s head off. I was more concerned about him being okay with all the noise and the people around us than I was about anything else. And you know I don’t care easily…” Harry sighed just like Evie had done minutes earlier. “I don’t know, it’s weird. Maybe he did something to me when he scratched me and now I’m like… sired to him or something… “

 

“That’s highly unlikely, Haz…” Evie said softly, truly caring about how Harry was suddenly worried.

 

“Well… it happens with vampires, why not with werewolves?” Harry asked and shook his head. “Anyway, what were you saying? Dancing as in just moving to the rhythm or dancing as in…  _ dancing?”  _

 

Evie rolled her eyes and punched his arm. “Dancing as in… Okay, I’m not giving any details to increase the naughtiness in your head  _ but, _ I swear there was a moment I could feel her lips just right here.” Evie said touching the side of her neck and Harry opened his eyes widely, a gasp leaving his mouth. “What?”

 

“Nothing. Just that  _ that’s  _ really close.”

 

“I know, that’s why when I turned around I could feel her mouth very close to mine, she was wearing heels, right? Because if not I think it was all in my head.”

 

“Yeah, she was wearing heels, she was almost your height.”

 

“So tiny,” Evie chuckled and played with her fingers before looking back at him, the boy looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“You’re acting weird.”

 

“ _ You  _ are acting weird.”

 

“Okay, maybe we’re both acting weird.” Harry nodded.

 

“Definitely…”

 

“And you know what? Now I’m craving chinese food. So I’m gonna goー”

 

“ー To the Jade Wolf. To see if your crazy theory is true.” Evie finished the sentence for her cousin, who rolled his eyes. “Don’t forget, I can always see right through you.“ She pointed at her arm, right where the parabatai rune was.

 

“Whatever.” Harry stood up from the bed and looked at himself in a mirror. Then he took his shirt off and got a clean one from his closet, he putted it on and looked at Evie. “You’re coming or what?”

 

“Nah,” Evie nodded. “I think I’ll pass, but call me if you find out anything, okay? I’m gonna get some rest.“ She put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

Harry smiled for that little gesture of affection and turned around to leave the room, but stopped midways to say, “Evie?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re still wearing her jacket.” He smirked and left the room, closing the door behind and leaving Evie on her bed and thinking about the fact that she was holding the jacket tight with both of her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry walked into the restaurant like he owned the place. He knew shadowhunters weren’t really welcome there, but he needed the information, plus, it was highly improbable that he would get attacked by werewolves twice in a week, right?

 

“I need a word with you.” he simply said once he reached the table where Maia Roberts, leader of the New York pack, was sitting.

 

“So talk, shadowhunter,” Maia replied not even looking at him, but Harry didn’t speak as he was too busy looking at the other three werewolves that were eyeing him.

 

Maia waved her hand and the three men left the table.

 

“Three days ago, your men attacked a rogue. Why?” Harry didn’t sit down, instead, he put a hand on top of the table and locked eyes with Maia.

 

“Why do you care?” Maia asked, looking back at Harry. “You are here by yourself, so this is no Clave business.“

 

Harry sat down. He should have brought Evie with him.

 

“I’m in charge of that investigation,” Harry lied. “And given your story with my uncle, we thought it would be better if I came alone.” The best way to draw the attention away from his true purpose, to talk about Maia’s past relationship with Simon. 

 

“He is not any rogue. You didn’t know him, but that wolf is the son of Luke’s right-hand man, Alaric. We were just trying to convince him to join us, but he didn’t want to and attacked my men, so they responded, and then you appeared.”

 

Harry’s mouth fell wide open. Ben was Alaric’s son. Not that he knew the man, but he had heard a lot of stories about him and about how he died fighting against Valentine when he get the Soul-Sword.

 

“I didn’t know that…” Harry found himself saying “I have an idea. I can try talking to him into joining you, but it won’t be easy…”

 

“Explain yourself.”

 

“Let’s just say that his lifestyle hasn’t much to do with yours so it would have to be a very long integration. After the attack, I don’t think he’s going to come here willingly…”

 

“Then we’ll come to him. Jay.” She clarified and called a name when a long-haired boy stood up from two tables behind from where they were and walked until he was by Maia’s side. “He’ll go with you and talk to him. He’ll be like a link, and whenever he’s ready he’ll be welcome here.”

 

“Why do you want him in the pack?” Harry found himself asking before he could think about what he was doing.

 

Maia frowned. “Why do  _ you _ care so much?” Harry stopped abruptly. Opening his eyes widely. Maia narrowed her eyes and dismissed Jay with just a move of her hand. “What’s the story, shadowhunter? How do you know Alaric’s son?” 

 

“That’s not important. But brings me to my next question. Not Clave related…” Since Maia already could smell what was happening he might as well make the trip worth it.

 

“So, it’s personal, I see… “ the werewolf clasped her hands together and leaned back smiling. “Well, I can’t blame him… You certainly are your father’s son.”

 

Harry sighed and ignored the comment. “Is there any way that someone can develop some kind of sire bond from being scratched?”

 

Maia frowned and started thinking. “Well, you are still a shadowhunter so that worked out just fine. But no, there is not such a thing. Why do you ask?”

 

“Just... curious. Anyway, thank you for your time. We will be in touch.” Harry stood up and left the Jade Wolf in a hurry not giving Maia the chance of saying anything else. 

 

_ That was a waste of time…  _ Harry thought to himself. And if Maia hadn’t been helpful, as much as he didn’t like it, there was only one person who could help him.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie couldn’t rest. Not at all. Because when she closed her eyes all she could see was emerald green eyes and plump lips just inches away from her full ones. To say that she was frustrated was the least. The images weren’t leaving her mind. And she didn’t regret not kissing her. At least, not in that position. Because waking up without remembering it would have been the worst and most uncomfortable situation. She had to do something, get it out of her chest somehow, talk it out. But Harry wasn’t there and she had to think of someone else to talk to.

 

And she found the perfect one.

 

In less than a second, she changed her clothes and went to the training room, knowing her Dad would be there because he usually went at this time. She grabbed a bottle of water in the way and his towel once she got there. Stopping in her tracks when she saw who was he training with, a smile on her face as her parents playfully fought against each other, her Mom winning, as always.

 

“ _ Papi,  _ it’s not like you’ll ever win.” She mentioned taking a step forwards and throwing their towels at them once she grabbed her mom’s as well.

 

“One day,  _ princesa.  _ One day.” Evie laughed and crossed her arms.

 

“I’m heading to the showers, I’ll see you guys later.” Izzy pecked her husband’s lips and then Evie’s cheek before going out to her room.

 

“Is there anything you need, Evie? You don’t have your workout clothes on.” He mentioned as he took the sweat off of his forehead.

 

“I needed to talk to you about something… private. Because Mom is not  _ as  _ romantic as you, so…”

 

“Wait, you’re in love?” Simon smiled like an idiot and moved to hug his daughter, who rolled her eyes and patted his back. “That’s amazing, baby. Who’s the lucky one?”

 

“I am not in love,  _ Papi.”  _ She sighed and took a step back. “I just… I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

 

“Language.”

 

“ _ Perdón.”  _ Evie sighed once again and looked around to see if they were alone, which they were. “I don’t know  _ Papi.  _ It seems… weird. I mean, we saw each other yesterday once again. No, don’t give me that look,” she pointed a finger at him, causing a laugh to escape from his lips. “I don’t mean it like that. We saw each other like… two times, and somehow she managed to be…  _ everywhere _ now.” Quite literally, she wanted to add.

 

“I get that. Goosebumps? Your stomach in knots and that pressure in your chest every time she’s around?” Evie nodded looking at his dad with fear in her eyes. “Well, that happened to me once.”

 

“When?”

 

 

“I… Well, you know I was in love with your aunt Clary onceー”

 

“ーYou weren’t.”

 

“Let me finish.” Simon looked at her and walked towards his stuff, “as I said I  _ thought  _ I was in love with her but then I realized that I wasn’t. Because when I knew your Mom, like,  _ really,  _ get to know her, I realize what love was. And it wasn’t what I felt for Clary. It was more magical than that.” He nodded with brightness in his eyes as he spoke, Evie smiling at his words, wanting to know and to experience a love like her parents had.

 

“I can’t talk about love when I barely know her.”

 

“Then get to know her. Take the chance. Don’t be afraid to fall. Especially if you think she’s going to catch you once you do so.” Simon put both of his hands on her shoulders to look into her eyes as he spoke,  “did something happen yesterday?”

 

“No.” Evie shook her head and then sighed, “well, almost. But I was drunk and didn’t want to. Not in Pandemonium and with a lot of people around us.”

 

“And you got scared because ofー”

 

“ーAnd I got scared. You know why. But just because  _ Mamá  _ told you so.” She rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

“I bet she’s not like her.”

 

“You don’t know her.”

 

“And neither do you.”  _ Touché.  _ Evie thought to herself and looked at the ground, taking a deep breath, but it lasted a second because her dad raised her head by her chin. “Don’t be afraid to feel new things, especially for someone new just because something didn’t work out the way you wanted to. I know it’s crazy for us because we merely focus on being what we are. But I was a mundane once, and also a vampire.” He chuckled, “and it doesn’t matter if she’s a shadowhunter or not,” Evie looked at him straight into his eyes when he said those words. “You know, we won’t have a problem with it considering our story.”

 

“That’s… Yes, you’re right.” 

 

“She’s a downworlder then, or mundane.”

 

“I’m not telling you.” Evie denied his words with a shake of her head and hugged him tightly. “But you’ve helped me a lot by saying that. I mean, it’s already hard enough and I can’t stop thinking about her.”

 

“Give in, Evie. It’s not wrong to fall, even if she’s not there to catch you, which somehow I get the feeling she would be.” Simon laughed and kissed the side of her head.

 

“ _ Gracias, Papi.”  _ She whispered, hiding in the crook of his neck. “And please, don’t tell Mom. She gets… overly excited about this and is the least I need right now.”

 

“Don’t worry. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry called his father and asked him to open him a portal to go see him.

 

“Twice in one day, must be my lucky day,” Magnus said once Harry appeared in his living room.

 

“Hey, Daddy.” Harry greeted him, looking a bit defeated.

 

“What’s going on? You don’t look as good as always.” Magnus asked him as he sat down on his couch and palmed the spot next to him for Harry to sit with him, which he did.

 

“I’m confused, father. I have been feeling strange lately. And I wanted to ask you if there’s ever been any case of someone that has been scratched by a werewolf and has developed some kind of sire bond towards that werewolf.”

 

“ _ Woah _ , I wasn’t expecting that. You couldn’t have problems more typical for your age, could you?” He sighed, “wait, you’ve been scratched by a werewolf?” he asked sounded concerned and upset.

 

“Yes, but Evie’s girlfriend fixed it. “ Harry said as if it was nothing.

 

“...and now, you have feelings for that werewolf.” Magnus talked out loud trying to understand the situation.

 

“Yes. Well, no. Well, I have feelings. Not for him. Just feelings. And I don’t like it.” Harry replied, tapping his foot on the floor.

“Uh… a  _ him _ … well, son, I’m living proof that feelings came when you least expect them, and that’s not a bad thing.” Magnus said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I know, Daddy… but I’m…” he didn’t want to say it. It’d make it too real.

 

“You’re scared,” Magnus finished for him. Harry sighed in relief and looked at his father with puffy eyes and nodded in agreement. Magnus hugged his son tightly and ran his hand up and down Harry’s back trying to comfort him. “Well, son. I’m afraid I’ve got bad news for you. In all my years of existence, I’ve never heard of anything like a sire bond. I think those are your feelings, and you shouldn’t be afraid of them. You should follow them, and see where they take you because if you don’t, you might lose something incredible.” Magnus broke the hug, grabbed Harry by his arms and looked at him right in the eyes. “It won’t happen, but if it doesn’t work out the way you want, just remember that you’ve got people that love you that will help you. But trust me. Follow your heart, okay?”

 

And all Harry could do was to nod.

 

When he got a grip on himself he said, “please, don’t tell Dad. At least for now. Let me figure it out first, okay?”

 

And Magnus nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie was walking around the Institute until she bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry.  _ Oh,  _ it’s just you.”

 

“Thank you for worrying, cuz.” Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his silky hair.

 

“Are you okay?” Evie frowned as she looked at him very closely, noticing the red in his eyes. “You’ve been crying.” She gasped.

 

“No! I didn’t, I just talked to Daddy about my feelings and well, it kind of went there, down the path of fear and deep conversations.” Harry sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. And somehow knowing she talked to someone as well. “And you? Did you talk to your Mom?”

 

“What? No, she’s… very intense when it comes to that. I talked to my Dad. He’s the romantic one.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a sap.”

 

“Totally.”

 

Both of them laughed and walked towards the training room right when they both stopped in their tracks. Suspiciously eyeing both of their parents. Alec and Izzy seemed to be talking very excitingly about something. Evie’s mom moving her hands in excitement as she kept smiling as Alec crossed his strong arms over his chest and nodded at her words, somehow more concerned about what was going on. Until his head turned to the side and saw his son and niece with an eyebrow raised looking directly at them. Izzy didn’t stop talking and he had to elbow her arm to make her stop talking, which she immediately did and smiled innocently at them.

 

“ _ Asi que, anoche salieron de rumba…”  _ Izzy said to them in perfect Spanish and Alec and Harry rolled their eyes at the same time. Like mother, like daughter.

 

“ _ Bromeas _ ,” Evie shook her head in disbelief and sighed, crossing her arms. Typical Izzy pose. “Do you guys know?” She said out loud and her mom looked down for a second. “But I told Dad not to!”

 

 

“You know him. He can’t keep something like that to himself.” She shrugged her shoulders and approached her daughter. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“What surprises me the most is that when you decide to talk about your feelings, son, you go to Magnus first...” Alec said smiling and in a funny voice.

 

“It’s not like that, father, I wasn’t even planning on telling him. Besides, it’s nothing... “ Harry tried to sneak out of the situation, avoiding looking into his eyes, the same blue he had. “But, seriously, why did he tell you? It’s already hard enough for me to express my feelings with just one person…”

 

“Parents,” Evie said rolling her eyes and looking at her Mom. “ _ Vale,  _ what do you want to know?”

 

“ _ Todo,”  _ Izzy simply said with a smile on her face. “Well, except for what you already explained to Simon. What is this fear I’m hearing about?”

 

At this point, they were having their own private conversations with their parents even when they were standing next to each other. The four of them too immersed on the topic of the talk.

 

“It’s not that I’m afraid…” Her mother just raised an eyebrow while staring at her. “Okay, yes, I am very scared. The last time I felt something remotely similar to this it turned out to be nothing. She played with my feelings, she just wanted me as a…  _ fuck  _ buddy.” Evie’s voice quivered and she had to gulp down the lump in her throat as she tried so hard to hold back the tears. “And she was one of our own, which is supposed to make everything easier. But it wasn’t. And Mom…  _ me recuerda tanto a ella…” _

 

“Dad, It’s just… I’ve never felt like this. And I don’t wanna feel it. It makes no sense. For real. Zero. Like, two days ago we were fighting and yesterday he did something and all I could think about was how he was feeling. And, let’s be honest, when have I care for someone that’s not me or Evie? See? Nonsense.” Harry explained to his father getting more and more frustrated as he spoke.

 

Alec laughed and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Maybe, son, you are growing up, and this is just your heart telling you that… Just like happened to me with your dad.”

 

“Well, I’m not ready to grow up. I don’t want to.” Harry sentenced.

 

“Why does she remind you so much of her?” Izzy asked her daughter, running her hands up and down her arms, wanting to make her feel better since she couldn’t control the tears going down her cheeks.

 

“Well, first of all. She’s blonde too and has beautiful eyes, big, clear as the sky but with a touch of emerald, that’s the only difference. That and her mouth.” Evie looked up smiling a bit at the thought of the warlock, “she’s also very intense and forward in a way I’ve only seen in… well, you know who.” She sighed, looking down at her mom once again. “But she’s so different at the same time. She has this positive aura around her, something that makes me feel  _ so  _ comfortable.”

 

“ _ No tienes por qué estar asustada, pequeña.”  _ Her mother smiled at her and wiped away her tears. “I know love is scary and it usually shows itself in the form of fear. But also adrenaline and the knots in your stomach are not a bad feeling, it’s a good one. Take those knots and transform them into butterflies.”

 

“Mom, you spend too much time with Dad. That was so sappy,” Evie said laughing and wiping off her own tears. “I’ll try.” She finished talking and nodded, smiling once again at her before looking back at Harry.

 

“Well, this is getting too personal and dramatic for my taste. So, if someone needs me, I’ll be drowning my feelings…” Alec frowned at him. “In my bed, Dad. Jeez, don’t think so little of me. You coming, Eves?” 

 

“No. There’s something I have to do. I’ll… talk to you later.” She kissed everyone’s cheek before running off to her room. Her mind already somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a light knock on the door and the female warlock frowned, not used to getting visits at this time of the day. She frowned and looked at Ben, asking quietly if he was expecting someone but the boy shook his head and Mal stood up and walked to the door. A gasp leaving her lips when she found out who was on the other side, a smile instantly formed on her mouth.

 

“I… wasn’t expecting you.” She murmured.

 

“I told you I would see you soon…” The brunette smiled and Mal bit her lower lip when she noticed her jacket on the shadowhunter. “It suits me,” she mentioned once she realized where the blonde was looking at, her fingers unzipping it before tugging down the material by the hem of the jacket. 

 

“It definitely does,” The warlock nodded and stepped aside, welcoming the girl and let her go in. ”Not that I don’t want you here but… why are you here? And so dressed up?” She asked once she took a look at what the shadowhunter was wearing. Skinny jeans and a white tank top accompanied by Mal’s famous purple leather jacket. Heels of the same color making her legs look longer than they already looked like.

 

“I thought we could have a night out. I tried to call you butー”

 

“ーWait, you have my number?” Mal interrupted her.

 

“I… asked my Uncle to give it to me. For… working reasons.” She looked so innocent. “Oh, hey Ben!”

 

“Hi, Evie,” the werewolf waved his hand at her and gave both of them some privacy.

 

“I was working on a spell and I always have my phone in silence when I’m focused. Sorry.” 

 

“I get it,” Evie nodded and looked very nervous out of a sudden. “Well, do you want to come with me to somewhere different? I know a place.” 

 

“Yes… Yes, of course. Let me change first, I’ll be faster than you think.” Mal ran to her room with the same smile Evie had on her face, not noticing the look on the brunette’s face as she saw her walking away.

 

“You look amazing, Evie,” Ben mentioned smiling at the young shadowhunter, who just smiled in return with a nod of her head.

 

It took Mal only a few minutes to be ready and when Evie saw her… she was just speechless. She barely remembered how the blonde looked back at the Pandemonium but she was sure she had never seen her so beautiful before. Her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, a black crop top that showed perfectly her toned abs, also skinny jeans but a bit shorter than Evie’s and heels, taller than Evie’s. Somehow both of them being at the same height, making things easier.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Evie blurted out before she had a chance to shut up and not say her thoughts out loud so her cheeks immediately went red once she noticed.

 

“You too, princess,” Mal mentioned smiling and looked at Ben as she put on her black leather jacket. “Don’t get into trouble.”

 

“I won’t leave the apartment,” he rolled his eyes and waved them goodbye. “Have fun at your date.”

 

“It’s notー”

 

“ーWe will. Bye Ben.” Evie immediately said and went out the door, Mal looking like a confused puppy for a second but quickly followed her, closing the door behind her once she reached her.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was doing great. He had been in his room for almost two hours successfully not thinking about Ben. He had been reading, watching tv and now he was listening to music when his phone vibrated.

 

_ “Harry?” [7.05 pm] _

 

A text from Ben. Fuck.

 

_ [7.05 pm] _ “ _ Benjamin.” _

__

_ "Hi!”[7.05 pm] _

 

Harry left his phone on the bed. He wasn’t gonna answer. He was doing so great, he was not going to fail now, he was not going to…

 

_ “You busy?”[7.06 pm] _

 

And now, he couldn’t help himself.

 

_ [7.07 pm]“I’m a shadowhunter. I’m always busy.” _

 

And he smiled at his phone waiting for a response. Gosh, what was he doing?

 

_ “Okay, then. Forget it.”[7.08 pm] _

 

_ [7.08 pm] “I was joking, Benjamin. What is it?” _

 

_ “Don’t call me that. Mal is out for the night and I wanted to know if you’d like to come over.” [7.10 pm] _

 

…

 

“ _ Did he just...?”  _ Harry thought and then reread the text  _ “Oh yes. He did.” _

 

_ [7.13 pm] “I'll be there in a while.”  _

 

Harry ended up answering because, what else could he do?

 

And half an hour later he was knocking on Mal’s door. Harry heard someone running to open the door. Ben did it and smiled at the sight of the shadowhunter.

 

“You came!” he said opening the door completely and letting Harry in.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Harry answered “I’m a man of my word. And I told you I’d come. Didn't I?” He added walking towards the sofa and sitting using that cockiness to hide the fact that he was truly nervous.

 

Ben sat beside him on the couch sitting on one leg. “Yes you did and here you are.” He smiled widely at the shadowhunter and Harry's stomach turned upside down. “I have so many questions about the downworld that Mal never wants to answer…”

 

Harry frowned. He wasn't there for the reason he thought he was… maybe there was no reason to be nervous after all.

 

“So… ehm… Mal, where did she go?” Harry asked trying to ignore the werewolf's comment.

 

“Oh… you don’t know?” Ben laughed, “then I guess it’s best if I don’t tell you…”

 

“So, Evie came here, didn’t she?” Harry asked. Ben nodded. “Hey, Benjamin… Can I ask you something?”

 

“Nop. Sorry I don’t let people who call me like that ask me anything.” Ben replied in a fun tone of voice. “Shoot, shadowhunter.”

 

“What’s your story?” Ben looked at him, confused. “I mean, last night I told you almost everything about me. And I’ve never told half of it to anyone. So I guess it’s fair you do the same.” he smiled with that cockiness of his.

 

Ben didn’t answer. He stared at the TV, thinking. And then, without looking away he said; “Okay. Three questions.”

 

Harry decided it to call that a win. Knowing who his parents were and what happened to them gave him a pretty good idea for two of the questions.

 

“Alright, first one. Since when have you been with Mal?”

 

Ben just looked directly at Harry and answered. “Ever since I can remember.”

 

“Okay. Next one. Why do you have, or why do you think you have those problems controlling your transformations?”

 

“Because I hate being a werewolf,” Ben responded blankly shocking Harry with his honesty. “By these questions, I assume that you know about my parents. They died because they were werewolves. So yes, I hate that part of myself. And not being able to change it… “ Ben formed a fist with his hand and tightened it, strongly, “makes me angry. And that triggers the transformation.”

 

“Well, thanks to your lack of self-control we’ve met…” Harry mumbled because he couldn’t help saying it so maybe that way Ben wouldn’t hear him. Of course because with a bit of luck Ben was the only werewolf in the world that didn’t have superhuman hearing.

 

“That´s true…” Ben smiled.

 

And then an awkward silence. Both boys looked at each other for a second and quickly looked away.

 

“What’s the third question?” Ben asked, looking at his feet.

 

“Oh yeah, ehm.. “ Harry shifted on the couch and cleared his throat. “Third question. So… What are you into? Boys? Girls? Both? None?”

 

Ben smiled as if he knew that moment was coming and damn if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

 

“Growing up with Mal made me realize that it’s normal to love boys and girls. I think of myself as bisexual but I can’t be one hundred percent sure since I’ve… “ Ben’s voice went to barely audible and Harry had to truly make an effort to hear the next words. “Never been… with anyone… before…”

 

Woah.

 

“ _ Woah _ .” escaped from Harry’s mouth before he could help himself. “I can’t believe that. You’re too handsome to never been with anyone.”

 

Ben smiled when he saw that Harry wasn’t judging him, instead, he was trying to make him feel better. 

 

“It’s true, I promise. I don’t go out usually and all the people I met are the ones Mal brings home” when Ben said that Harry frowned and leaned towards the werewolf looking mad. “Not like that... I mean, she has brought some people sometimes, not all the time. You know? What I mean is that I couldn’t talk to those people so my chances of dating anyone were really close to zero”

 

_ “Well, Benjamin, here I am to put an end to that”  _ Harry thought of saying, but didn’t.

 

“Although, now that I think about it, maybe me liking men was meant to be. I mean, I’ve always got a thing for boys with blue eyes…” Ben said, watching the TV as if nothing had left his mouth.

 

But this time, with that statement, it was Harry’s heart that turned upside down, and the werewolf noticed, and looked at him and realized what he had just said. Because he didn’t mean it like Harry used to whenever he said something of the same sort to make Ben feel awkward. Ben just said it innocently, he was just being himself, telling his story. The fact that Harry also had blue eyes, was just a coincidence.

 

“Ehm… Sorry…” Ben babbled nervously, “I didn’t mean… I mean, yes… I meant it. You’ve got beautiful eyes, but I didn’t say it because…” the werewolf sighed, “I better stop talking.”

 

Harry smiled looking at the very flushed boy, staring at him in a way he had never done before. Which, when he realized it, made him even more nervous. He excused himself to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Wrote a soundless rune on the door so Ben couldn’t hear him having a meltdown and took his phone out of his pocket, calling his cousin, very anxiously. And it sent him straight to voicemail.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He redialed. Voicemail again.

 

“Come on, Evie!” He cursed.

 

The third time he reached Evie’s voicemail he decided to leave a message:

 

“Evie Elaine Lightwood-Lewis. How could you not pick up your phone at my biggest moment of need? We are supposed to be parabatai! And now I need you, cuz! I’m with Ben and I’m going full hormonal teenager here. I don’t know what to do and I can’t control myself. Please call me when you hear this.” And he hung up, undoing the rune on the door and taking deep breaths before coming out of the bathroom.

 

“So, where were we?” the black haired shadowhunter asked once he was sitting again.

 

“Harry,” Ben said and his tone was a lot more serious than the tone of his last phrase before Harry’s bathroom escape which made the shadowhunter freaked out for a second. “How did you find out who I am?” Ben nodded, knowing he wasn’t being clear enough. “ I mean, your parents could have told you about my parents, but you didn’t know they had a child so there’s no way you could know I’m my father’s son… How did you figure it out?”

 

Fuck. 

 

“I…” Harry sighed, knowing he had to tell the truth. Although, the biggest reason why he told Ben the truth was that he didn’t want to lie to him. “I went to see the leader of the New York pack. I had some questions about… Clave stuff and I took the chance to ask her why had she sent those wolves after you…”

 

“Why would you do that? I didn’t ask you to.” Ben replied not sounding mad, surprisingly for Harry.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just had to know. Then she told me about your parents, and she offered his son, Jay, to come to talk to you and train with you or whatever you wolves do, until you consider is safe to join the  pack.”

 

“Why would I ever want to join the pack?” Harry was running out of luck and Ben was running out of patience and getting angrier as every second passed. “Look where being in a pack led my parents!“ He shouted, now looking angry. “And you want that for me? You want me to end up like my parents?”

 

Ben’s breathing was exactly the same as when he faced Chad on the Pandemonium. He was losing control, and Harry was the only one close by, and probably the only one who will get affected.

 

“No, Ben. I just thought it was a good idea. You know, safer. There’s strength in numbers. And they had been through the same things as you and… I just want the best for you…”

 

“Then why didn’t you ask me first?” Ben growled, hitting hard on the air with his hands as he stood up, making Harry do the same and run extraordinarily fast towards the wall of the living room. “I don’t need their protection. I’ve been good so far with Mal and that doesn’t have to change.” He added as he walked closer to the shadowhunter.

 

Harry could appreciate the fact that Ben’s eyes were on full wolf mode and how he had his claws out. He started breathing anxiously, not knowing what to do. It was like everything he had been taught in his life had left his mind. All because he didn’t want to hurt the werewolf. Even if that meant that he’d be the one getting hurt.  

 

The shadowhunter closed his eyes as he felt Ben’s hand closing against his throat. He grabbed Ben’s hand with his own trying to release himself but failed, then he tried to swallow but he couldn’t. And then, it was like his mind had activated itself. He started looking for a way of getting out of there without hurting, at least severely, at Ben.

 

But he didn’t need it. The werewolf let him go. Putting one hand on each side of Harry’s head getting their bodies closer but not enough to touch. Looking at his features very  thoroughly. Ben took a couple of deep breaths and then exhaled on Harry’s face who stood there, frozen. Then the werewolf put his claws off, without any reason. His eyes didn’t change, but at least now he didn’t want to kill Harry. He lifted his index finger and passed it up over the block rune on the shadowhunter’s neck. He did it twice. Very slowly. Unconsciously getting closer to the taller boy. So close that he was breathing on his neck. Harry, between the sudden touch and the feeling of Ben’s breathing on his neck got him so overwhelmed that couldn’t react. All that he could do was let out a sigh in relieve.

 

“Your rune… It distracts me…” Ben whispered against it, looking at it and lost on it. And suddenly, he moved back, giving big steps, getting away from the shadowhunter, realizing everything that had happened. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Harry. I’ve lost control.”

 

Harry still feeling dizzy managed to respond, “it’s okay, you didn’t hurt me. I’m alright…”

 

Ben sat on the couch and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Oh my god, Harry. I’m truly sorry. I didn’t mean it. I understand what you did. I do. I just… Gosh, sorry.” He was on the verge of crying when Harry approached him, sat next to him, not caring about the proximity and put a hand on his shoulder. Then, it was Harry the one who couldn’t control himself and forced the werewolf to hug him.

 

“Trust me. It’s okay. Nothing happened. Don’t freak out, okay?” He said trying really hard to comfort him, running his hands up and down his back. Ben nodded and started relaxing. “Well, I think it’s best if I go, now. So you can relax.” Harry added breaking the hug, starting to realize what he had just done.

 

“Harry, don’t. Please stay. I’m sorry.” Ben begged.

 

“I know, you’ve said that already a couple times. And I’m not mad. I’m leaving so you can chill. I don’t want to risk it by saying or doing something that might trigger you again.” He smiled trying, again, to make Ben feel better. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

He reached the door and opened it. Right before he stepped outside of Mal’s apartment he heard the auburn-haired guy saying to himself; “See? This is why you can’t meet people.”

 

And at the same time the door closed behind Harry, his heart broke into a million pieces.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie left her phone on the table after entering the apartment. They didn’t live there anymore but it still remained intact. The brunette just liked to visit her old room, the one where she grew up just because her dad wanted his daughter to experience her first years as a mundane until she was old enough to begin her training, catching everyone by surprise the minute she stepped into the Institute. Being the best shadowhunter she could ever be.

 

“This is…”

 

“I used to live here… when I was a kid. I still come sometimes, when I have to clear my mind out of something or just… relax.” Evie explained, taking off the jacket and heading towards her bedroom. “Thought it would be a nice place to know each other.”

 

“This sudden change of attitude…” Mal tried to ask as she took off her own jacket, leaving it on the bed, herself sitting on the edge of it crossing her legs as she listened to the other girl.

 

“Let’s say I talked to someone. And she made me realize that fear is not a thing in my family…” she half-joked and took the chance to sit next to her, her eyes analyzing her own room. “So, the only thing I know about you is that my uncle taught you everything you know which is probably why you’re also the best warlock in town. Wait a minute, how old are you?”

 

“What do you think?” Mal wiggled her eyebrows and Evie scoffed a laugh, elbowing her gently. “I clearly look in my 20s.” 

 

“You definitely look my age but come on, how many. You’re younger than Magnus.”

 

“Definitely,” the blonde laughed and stared at her beauty for a second before answering. “I’m 187 years old.” She admitted and chuckled once again at Evie’s face.

 

“ _ Wow.”  _ The brunette replied and nodded twice, “how come did my parents not meet you when… you know, almost everything went down?”

 

“I was traveling, trying to know myself, I already knew everything by the hands of Magnus Bane, my next step was to find my magic by my own methods. And I couldn’t help. Your uncle didn’t want me to, he was protecting me.” The shadowhunter nodded, she knew every single story about Valentine and Sebastian since she was young, her parents wanted her to know everything in case chaos strikes again. For her to be ready was her number one priority, that was until… “I got here not too long ago.”

 

“And we met in the most… weird way.” Evie laughed and took a hold of her hand for a second. “And I don’t know why did I just do that.”

 

“It’s okay,” Mal grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “So, tell me, Evie Lightwood, what is it about you that brings all the downworlders crazy?”

 

She was joking, clearly, and Evie knew it. “Just downworlders?” she asked back and just shook her head, immediately. “I don’t… Well, I was in Edinburgh once, with my cousin, it was kind of an exchange programme. We met someone there, someone who Harry considered a sister and me, well, I didn’t.” Evie sighed, she didn’t want to bring that topic up, at least so soon. “Let’s say that ended up pretty bad for myself and when I came back I was totally a different person. I didn’t care who it was, if they were a vampire, werewolf, seelie… I just wanted to feel like myself again. Or… feel loved, if you want to call it that way.”

 

“I get it,” Mal responded, smiling at the girl and squeezing her hand, laying back until her back touched the mattress. “Everyone needs to feel loved at some point, right?”

 

“That’s why I get the… resemblance with my mother. And I do not take it well because she changed,  _ I  _ changed. I’m not like that anymore.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the figure lying next to her, and did so as well, looking up at the ceiling. “You know, my uncle Alec told me that the first time he asked Magnus about how many people he had been with, the situation made him so awkward.” Evie laughed, Mal as well, tracing circles on the girl’s arm with her index finger.

 

“Are you going to ask me the same?”

 

“I would feel so unattractive because you’re a lot older than me and for sure slept with a lot of people,” the brunette chuckled, turning to the side so she was facing her, making the situation more comfortable for both of them. “But you can tell me, I won’t feel offended.”

 

“Let’s leave it like that. You know there’s a lot.” Mal moved her hand as if it was nothing and stared into the other girl’s eyes.

 

“I know you don’t have a warlock mark like the majority of you have…” Evie whispered, touching her wrist with her fingers.

 

“You’ve been observing me?” The blonde joked and shook her head, “I’m like your uncle, but not that golden. It’s more of an intense… emerald green.” 

 

“I’m sure they’re beautiful,” Evie smiled lovingly at the other girl.

 

“You haven’t seen them yet.” The warlock replied and leaned on her hand, getting more comfortable in bed next to the shadowhunter. “Since you’re a Lightwood, can you speak Spanish fluently?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Can you teach me some?” 

 

“Do you really want to? I mean… I’m sure you know how to speak at least a bit already.” Evie laughed, there was no way she didn’t know any Spanish due to how old she really was. And then Mal arched an eyebrow, and the brunette was a goner and so she sighed, giving up. “Okay, let me think of something.”

 

“Take your time, I’ll find something to entertain myself with.” Evie was too focused on her thinking that she didn’t notice the warlock’s eyes on her the entire time. Mal analyzing every feature of the brunette. From her hypnotizing hazel eyes to her nose, to her full lips, the ones that were begging to be kissed ever since she first saw her. And  _ Gosh  _ she wished she could do so.

 

“Got it. Mal?” Evie spoke and when the blonde saw those same lips she was staring at moving and parting slightly she went back to the real world. “You seemed distracted,” she laughed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Sick hair, by the way.”

 

“I know, purple tips still suit me.” She laughed and held her hand without realizing, clasping them together and playing with her fingers using her own. “So, tell me, what do you have in mind?”

 

“ _ Me alegro de haberte conocido.”  _ Evie said in perfect and fluent Spanish, her Colombian accent slipping a bit that even Mal had to bite down her bottom lip to keep it cool, she just found her accent so fucking sexy. And she totally had no idea of what she just said.

 

“Something about being happy…?” Mal asked, frowning, looking so cute out of the sudden and eliciting a laugh to escape from the brunette’s lips. And just by the look on her face she knew she had to repeat it as well. “But no, that’s not fair, say it again.”

 

“ _ Me alegro de haberte conocido.”  _ She said again, more firm this time. A playful smile on her mouth.

 

“Slower.”

 

“Focus on my lips,” Evie said slowly and leaned closer to the girl, “ _ me alegro de haberte conocido.”  _ She said once again, this time slower, and probably closer to the blonde’s lips than she intended to. And it made it hard to focus with so little space between them. “Try it?” The brunette whispered against her lips.

 

Mal breathed deeply and nodded, but instead of an innocent smile playing in her mouth, it turned out to be a smirk. “I’m glad I met you too,” she replied instead, making the brunette moved back a bit with her mouth opened before a punch was thrown to her arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

 

“You said you didn’t know Spanish! You liar!” Evie laughed and shook her head in disbelief, the same smile she was wearing before still on her face. She just couldn’t believe how comfortable it felt to be there, for hours, not knowing the time, not that she cared anyway, just talking about life, their adventures, missions, training, childhood… everything. It felt natural. As if they were supposed to just lay there for forever, knowing each other, falling and falling without an end to their destination. 

 

And it wasn’t until it was getting personal, a few hours later, with their bodies still closed to each other, her hands intertwined between them and staring into each other’s eyes that Evie felt some sort of tingling sensation on her arm, on her parabatai rune and she sat up quickly, her hand going straight at it, touching it, making sure the rune was still there.

 

“Is everything okay?” Mal whispered, sitting down next to her and with her hand on her shoulder. A concerned look in her eyes.

 

“Yes… well, I don’t know. Harry needs me, he seems  _ really  _ sad or confused about something.” Evie looked at her and smiled a bit. “I have to go… heー”

 

“ーHe needs you. He’s your parabatai. Go, I’ll go home because I sense Ben has something to do with it.” Mal laughed and stood up, grabbing her jacket.

 

“Probably.” Evie laughed and grabbed something from her wardrobe, something she left there before going to pick up Mal at her apartment. “Uhm, I know you gave me this jacket because you didn’t want me to catch a cold on that drunken state of mine,” the brunette laughed and handed a blue leather jacket, “but please accept this. You gave me something of yours, something that I feel is kind of important to you and besides, it’s your favorite color as you told me before.”

 

“It is,” the warlock laughed and took the jacket in her hands, “and as I see, this is your favorite one as well.” Mal put the jacket on and looked at herself in the mirror, tugging the material in her hands right before Evie leaned on her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

 

“It suits you.” She whispered, running her hands up and down her arms.

 

“Purple and blue go well together,” Mal said confident, before turning around. “We should leave before your cousin goes crazy and my friend destroys my house.”

 

“Yes, totally.”

 

Both of the girls walked down the building together, and stood there for a second, not saying anything. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, at least for tonight.” Evie broke the silence.

 

“Just for tonight.” Mal moved closer and placed a single kiss on her cheek, making it last a bit longer before pulling away. “Goodnight, Evie. Text me when you’re home safe and sound.”

 

“Will do, bye Mal.” Evie waved her hand at the other girl in a sign of goodbye when she started to walk towards the opposite direction, a smile playing on her lips as she brought her hand up to touch her flushed cheek. “Yep, I’m definitely glad that I met you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god. You’re smoking. And you only smoke when you’re stressed, so I was right and something happened. What happened, Haz?” Evie said catching Harry by surprise, who was sitting on the stairs of the Institute and sitting next to him.

 

“I’ve screwed it up, Eves. That’s what happened.” Harry said looking at the front and taking a puff. “I thought that it was weird for me to feel things with Ben that maybe something had happened to me because of my scratch. So I went to see Maia and my dad Magnus to see if that was a thing. Turns out it’s not. Those are my feelings.” He said touching his chest with his free hand. ”My screwed up feelings. “ Another puff.

 

“Your heart is on the other side, Harry,” Evie said looking at his cousin with all of her attention.

 

“So I decided to act on them and went to see Ben.” Harry continued. ” We were so good, talking about him and laughing and then I asked something and he realized that I went to talk to Maia and he freaked out and wolfed out. He attacked me but then he said something about my rune being too distracting and got a handle on himself and started nearly crying and I couldn’t stand to see him like that but I couldn’t stay there either so I comforted him really quick and flew. I’ve known the guy for two days, what the fuck it’s wrong with me?” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, cuz,” Evie answered hugging him from the side. “And you’re okay, that’s all that matters. What’s happening to you is that you’re going full hormonal teenager because you’re falling for Ben.” She smiled widely. “And you’re scared, which is normal, but according to my dad, those are the biggest love stories. The ones where you fall too hard, too deep, too fast, those where you can’t control your feelings.” She sighed realizing she was also talking about herself.

 

“Are you high on something?” Harry asked looking at her as if she was going mad.

 

And then they both laughed.  They talked about what had happened to both of them, and then, for their surprise, it started snowing, they stood there in silence looking at the snow until they got tired from it and got back inside the Institute.

 

Falling on Christmas time. How cliché was that?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> "Papi" - "Daddy"  
> "Princesa" - "Princess"  
> "Perdón" - "Sorry"  
> "Gracias, Papi" - "Thank you, daddy"  
> "Así que anoche salieron de rumba..." - "So you went partying last night..."  
> "Bromeas." - "You're kidding."  
> "Todo" - "Everything"  
> "Me recuerda tanto a ella" - "She reminds me so much of her"  
> "No tienes por qué estar asustada, pequeña" - "You don't have to be scared, little one."  
> "Me alegro de haberte conocido" - "I'm glad that I met you"


	5. the most wonderful time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all! First of all, happy new year!! I hope this 2018 brings you joy and all the happiness in the world.   
> The reason why we haven't updated in what feels an eternity it's simple; we feel like most of you don't enjoy this story and we decided to take a break, not only because it was almost Christmas time and it's been a hell of a busy month, but because we had to talk about the purpose of this story and where it's heading. But now we have it clear, so I hope you really enjoy this one because it's very /very/ special for us.  
> Much love & enjoy your reading!  
> J & Nieve.

The next day, quite early, Harry was hitting hard on a boxing bag hung on the Institute’s ceiling of the training room. He had been there for more than an hour, and since he was alone he planned to stay there longer. He stopped the hitting when he heard some steps behind him.

 

“Gosh, doesn’t he own a shirt? Disgusting…” A female voice said coming from Evie’s phone on his cousin’s hand while she approached him smiling and waving at him with her free hand.

 

Apparently, Evie was face-timing with Mal.  _ That _ early.

 

“Good morning to you too, Mal…” Harry answered hanging a small towel over his shoulders. “And I do own shirts. It’s just that it would be terrible from me to deprive the world of such an impressive view.” He said looking at the camera on Evie’s phone knowing who he was talking to.

 

“Well, consider me tired of the sights and please put a shirt on, I need to talk to you, and I’d like my breakfast to remain on my stomach.” Evie laughed at that and Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not putting anything. “Harry sentenced as he asked Evie, with a gesture of his hand, to pass him the phone.

 

Evie gave it to him and they both sat on the floor of the training room and switched to the inner camera.

 

“Straight to the point. What happened between you and Ben last night?” Mal asked.

 

“What? Nothing. Why would you ask that?” Harry lied.

 

“Well, Evie here, sensed that something was off. And if you were here with Ben, which you were, because I can still smell your cheap cologne on the sofa, whatever happened last night, it involved Ben and yet, my house is intact.” Mal explained moving her free hand as she talked.

 

“I don’t see how me being a bit nervous has something to do with your house being intact,” Harry replied.

 

“ Oh, please, shadowhunter… we’re all grown-ups. You know what I am talking about. What did you do to Ben?” Mal asked, some anger in her tone could be heard.

 

“What? Why do you assume I did something?” Harry asked her back also starting to feel  _ very  _ angry.

 

Then Evie held Harry’s wrist as he kept holding the phone and talked, trying to sound as concealing as possible, “apparently, Ben doesn’t wanna leave his room today…” And looked at Harry with a concerned look in her eyes.

 

Harry wanted to respond, to say something. Anything. But the words, wouldn’t come out. Not when Ben’s last words were echoing in his head. “ _ This is why you can’t meet people”.  _ And Harry’s heart was breaking again. Just like it had happened last night when he was trying to sleep and heard the same  _ “This is why you can’t meet people”  _ and couldn’t get himself to sleep. The same “ _ This is why you can’t meet people”  _ that woke him up after barely two hours of sleep. And definitely, the same “ _ This is why you can’t meet people”  _ that he had been hearing every time he hit the boxing bag, no matter how hard he tried, he was  _ always _ hearing it.

 

“I…” the male shadowhunter finally came to say. “I did something that infuriated him, and he turned almost completely. But in the last second, something made him stop. I freaked out, and left after I comforted him…”

 

“And he stopped? Just like that...?” Mal asked, with a very different tone this time, one that held worry in it. This time more concerned about what happened and about Ben reacting that way and  _ especially  _ controlling himself than being angry at the young shadowhunter.

 

“Just like that…” Harry repeated, knowing he was leaving very important details that didn’t feel like sharing in that moment because he didn’t even want to think about it.

 

“Come on, tell her…” Evie encouraged him, hitting him softly in the ribs with his elbow and then putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Okay…” Harry sighed really hard. “He cornered me, I honestly thought he was gonna destroy me right there. But then, all of a sudden, his breathing became more steady…” he started to relate, not even looking at the phone, more like watching again all that happened in his head, like a movie. “He got closer to me, and traced this rune with his finger,” he passed his own fingers over said rune, “and said that my rune was so distracting.” Then Harry snapped back to reality and looked at Mal. “Then, in a second, he freaked out, and pulled himself away, saying ‘sorry’ over and over again…”

 

“Hmmm...!” Mal hummed understanding. Not one joke or funny comment about it, which Harry truly thanked, innerly. “Okay, Harry. Thanks, I’ll try to take it from here.”

 

Harry sighed in relief. And as he and his cousin stood up, he said something he couldn’t keep in his chest, as he gave Evie his phone back.

 

“Hey, Mal, if you don’t get to him, tell him I wanna talked to him, please.” And that last word sounded a lot like begging. But apparently, no one wanted to point it out.

 

“I will, don’t worry,” Mal replied. 

 

“Bye, cuz. Talk to you later.” Evie waved him goodbye.

 

“Later,” Harry responded.

 

And then, he was alone, as he wanted to be just five minutes earlier. Only now, all he had in mind was all he was trying to avoid.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie walked to her room, a smile on her face as she kept talking to the female warlock. Something inside her chest tightening at the thought of having someone right when Christmas time arrived, even if it was just a friend, the brunette was excited about it. She remained silent as Mal kept knocking on Ben’s door, asking him to call her parabatai and keep him out of his misery. She couldn’t help the chuckle that left her mouth when she heard the girl screaming at the stubborn werewolf.

 

“Ben! Get your head out of your ass it is not a hat!” Mal rolled her eyes and waited for an answer. An answer that didn’t come. “Okay, it’s your loss, you know? There goes your happiness, straight to the trash can like the rest of your morals if you don’t make a fucking move.” Mal moved to the couch and sat down immediately as if her body weight was too much for her, a sigh leaving her lips. “Sorry for that, he gets on my nerves sometimes and I’ve been alive far too long to keep with this… ‘teenage’ drama.”

 

“It’s okay. You should have seen the drama I went through when I was actually a teenager.” Evie laughed and sat on her own bed, crossing her legs and letting her hair fall like a cascade over her shoulder, running a hand through her dark locks. “What?” She asked the other girl when she raised her head and saw the look on her face, Mal with her jaw opened.

 

“You’re just  _ so  _ beautiful, Lightwood-Lewis.”

 

“Shut up, Faery.”

 

“I mean it.” The blonde whispered, meaning every word that left her mouth.

 

And suddenly Evie was a blushing mess, the same smile on her face. “I know.”

 

They kept talking and talking, mostly about what they use to do on Christmas day. Laughing at their old silliness, smiling at the sweet moments and confessing things they never told anyone before. Until they got lost in each other’s words, in each other’s facial expressions, in their happiness, in themselves.

 

Silence never felt as comfortable for Evie as it did in that exact moment. Every moment of silence with Mal was perfect. She enjoyed it, especially when they were in front of each other because she could focus on every trait of her face, of her body, of her hands because she got used to playing with her fingers the night they spent together, talking. Just talking about their lives. Nothing else. But even when they weren’t. When the shadowhunter just had the warlock showing up on the screen of her phone, on Christmas day, and the silence was present somehow… she still found it comfortable enough to just look at her and had a reason to keep doing so because talking to Mal,  _ seeing  _ Mal, felt better than the old times.

 

“There goes our silence again,” Mal broke the quiet moment and chuckled, her fingers playing with the purple tips of her hair.

 

“Comfortable as ever,” Evie smiled and sighed looking at the time, knowing it was time for her to go.

 

“Is there… any chance we can meet later? It’s Christmas and I asked Santa for you.”

 

“Oh my Gosh, that was so bad,” Evie laughed and stood up, approaching her wardrobe with her phone still in her hand. Luckily the brunette knew already what to wear. “I don’t know, by the way. I wish because I bought this awesome red dress perfect for the occasion and I’m sure you will love it.”

 

“I’m sure of it, send me a picture in case we don’t see each other. Some warlocks are coming over and they will probably want to go out after that. And I don’t know if Ben will stay home…”

 

“Let’s wish his call with Harry goes great, then.” Evie threw a wink in her direction and got her dress out. “I have to get ready, I’ll text you if I can make it, okay? Take care of yourself and be careful with those warlocks.”

 

“Hey! Show some respect,” she joked, a chuckled leaving her lips. “Merry Christmas, Evie.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Mal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, thinking and spinning his cell phone, waiting for Ben to call, but the call didn’t arrive. 

 

He sighed, repeatedly.

 

Still no call.

 

He decided to call him, he couldn’t take all the waiting. But then, when he grabbed his phone and unlocked it, the screen changed. Ben was calling him. 

 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He debated himself, now, all of a sudden, he wasn’t sure of wanting to talk to Ben. But he remembered the last sentence he heard from the werewolf the previous day.  _ This is why I can’t meet people. _ And he didn’t have it in him.

 

“Hi, there, Benny” he greeted trying to seem as chilled as he could, not convinced of succeeding.

 

“Hi.” The werewolf sounded harsh. And Harry froze. “Mal told me to call you,” he added.

 

“Yes,um…. Well, she said that you don’t wanna leave your room, and I’d like to know why.” Harry asked, suddenly being very nervous, running a hand on the back of his neck, staring at the floor.

 

“You know why.” There. Plain and simple.

 

“Okay,” the shadowhunter sighed. “Please, Benjamin, stop being so ridiculous. There’s no reason for you to stay in your room.” Harry bit his lip, knowing what he was gonna say next because he had given serious thoughts to it. “What happened last night was my fault, okay? I did something stupid and went behind your back and I pried in stuff, your stuff, which was a stupid thing to do, I know. What can I say? I care about you.” 

 

Harry froze again, his tongue got loose and he was barely thinking what he was saying. He didn’t hear anything on the other side of the phone so he decided that  _ that _ moment was as good as any to sincere with Ben and with himself. 

 

“... Well, and not only that but, let’s be honest, when I told you about what I did, I did it in the worst way possible. Like, with zero touch, so not me, but yet I did it like that. So, I’m not mad at you for last night, I’m mad at myself, because I ruined it by being an asshole and because I made you feel bad and I swear that wasn’t my intention at all.”

 

Then, Harry let out all the air that he held in his lungs and breathed deeply, waiting for Ben to say something. But Ben didn’t talk. He was still on the other side of the line, Harry could hear him breathing, but there was no reaction.

 

“So, please, Ben, instead of hating yourself, which I repeat, you don’t have reasons to do so, you should hate me. For being an enormous insensitive prick.”

 

“I don’t hate you.” Finally, Ben replied. “ But thanks for your words, it means a lot. And also… do you really care about me?” he asked with a ridiculous and adorable tone.

 

Harry found himself smiling widely.

 

“Of course I do. if not why would I ever go talk to the wolves?” he joked.

 

“Good to know. Thank you, Harry. I’ll consider doing what you said with Maia’s son, okay? Baby steps.”

 

“Baby steps.” The shadowhunter repeated, still smiling. Then he looked at the time. “Gosh, it’s so late. Damn it. Ben, I’m sorry to leave you like this, we’ll meet as soon as I can, I promise, but now I’ve got to go get ready for a Christmas dinner at my grandma’s. Will you be alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be now. No problem. Thank you again, tho. Can’t wait to see you.” Ben said with a much better tone in comparison to when the call started.

 

“Ditto. Okay. See you soon. I lo..” Harry choked once his brain knew what he was saying, and he freaked out when he understood it. Was he really saying that? Did he mean it? He didn’t know. But he sure as hell didn’t have the time to figure it out. “I  _ have  _ to go now. Bye Ben. Merry Christmas.” 

 

And he hung up, before giving the werewolf a chance of saying it back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Evie, I have to talk to you” Harry grabbed his cousin’s arm and took her apart right when Maryse called all of them to join the table because dinner was being served. 

 

“What is it?” Evie asked 

 

“I almost said the ‘L word’ to Ben this morning…” Harry whispered weaving his hands together.

 

Evie frowned, “the L word? I’m not following.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Eves.  _ The L word. _ ” Harry emphasized.

 

“Lesbian? Why it’s a big deal that you said that? You’re weirder than usual, Haz…”

 

“Gosh, no.” Harry clicked his tongue. “Are you sure that you weren’t blonde when you were little?“ Harry sighed again, “I almost said ‘I love you’...” He whispered again. “And what the fuck is wrong with me? Because I’ve known the guy for a week. Maybe I have brain damage. Because why the fuck would I say that?”

 

Evie burst into laughter. “Stop cursing. We’re at grandma’s and you know her, you curse one more time and she’ll kick you out and it’s Christmas.” Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her very seriously. “Okay, straight to the point. Well not  _ straight, _ you know what Iー”

 

“Evie!”

 

“Jeez, okay, sorry…” Evie huffed and looked at him with both hands on his shoulders. “I feel you. I know what it is to be in that position…” 

 

Harry brought a hand to his mouth, pure shock in his eyes. “Oh my God, maybe the brain damage it’s contagious.”

 

“Can you stop being a douche for one second and listen to me?” Harry raised both of his hands and let her continue. “You know what I mean. I don’t throw the  _ L word  _ that easily, actually I don’t think I reached that point with Mal just yet but I did once.”

 

“You’re so in love with that Warlock and you know it.”

 

“Shut up, listen to me.” Evie rolled her eyes once again and took a deep breath. “Don’t sweat it. We’ll talk about it later, for now, let’s have dinner. Our family is waiting.”

 

They both sat at the table, next to their respective parents, Chad next to Evie and Clary and Jace next to Harry. Maryse clapped her hands, smiling and looking at each and every one of them. “I’m so glad we’re all here.”

 

“Me too, Nana.” Evie replied with a smile and looked at her parents. “It feels so weird.”

 

“I know, right?” Izzy laughed and served herself and her husband a glass of wine. “Evie?” The girl smiled and nodded to let her know she’d love some as well.

 

“You know what’s weird?” Chad interrupted her, his evil- _ ish  _ tone on point at that exact moment, “Harry’s newest hobby. Dog-walking. “ The blonde boy kicked at the raven-haired one under the table, who was minding his own business, eating everything that he had on his reach. Harry stopped suddenly, and killed Chad with his blue eyes, swallowing slowly. “How is that going, Harry?” he asked arching both of his eyebrows.

 

“None of your damn business, if I’m honest.“ Harry calmly responded.

 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other frowning and then looked at Izzy and Simon, who shrugged. 

 

“What do you mean by that, Chad?” Maryse asked, smiling.

 

“Nothing, Grandma. As I said, it’s nothing. Although I have a muzzle, from my dog-walking days and I’d be more than happy to use it on him.” Harry smiled and Chad frowned.

 

“Are you sure of that? Because I’m sure your  _ boyfriend  _ will be more used to it.” Harry tried to stand up but Evie talked before he could do so.

 

“Not worth it,” the female shadowhunter whispered and the raven-haired boy tried to calm down, getting back to his seat.

 

“Boyfriend?” Maryse asked and looked at her grandson with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, Grandma. There’s no one. Chad’s just jealous ‘cause I paid more attention to others than to him the other night at the Pandemonium.” He snarkily side-looked at Chad.

 

“So, you’re not dating that werewolf? Alaric’s son? I know you went to talk to Maya about him and then someone I know saw you leaving his apartment last night, so…”

 

Almost everyone at the table gasped at the same time as Maryse took her hands to her mouth in surprise, and Harry stood up very quickly from his seat and tried to grab Chad by his shirt but Evie had stood up at the same time and grabbed his hand before he could reach the blonde boy.

 

“You’re dating a werewolf?” Maryse asked, sounding horrified.

 

“No, well… I’m… we’re not…” Harry couldn’t handle himself looking at how her grandmother was looking at him.

 

“Gosh, first your dad and your aunt, and know this… Our family name is gonna became the biggest joke in the Shadow World.”

 

Both Alec and Izzy exchanged looks with an upset expression of the way things were resulting but didn’t speak. Harry looked at his parents, waiting for them to say something. 

 

“Are you gonna seriously not gonna say anything?” He asked them, with tears in his eyes, which he repressed.

 

He pushed the chair he had been sitting on, making it fall to the floor, then started walking to the door, not standing the way Maryse was looking at him. 

 

Before he reached the door, he looked and pointed at Chad and said.“Next time I see you, you’re dead.” And left the house, knowing really well where to go under those circumstances.

 

“Harry,” Evie whispered and stood up, right when he left the room, noticing the pain he was going through. She shot a last look at Chad and tried to leave as well after a look of understanding from her parents. 

 

“What? Following his steps and going to see your dear warlock?” Chad interrupted her steps and Evie stopped midways, turning around slowly with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Excuse me?” She clearly said and took a step forward.

 

“You heard me. I bet  _ Mal  _ is dying to see you as well.”

 

“ _ ¿Tú también?”  _ Maryse spoke clearly and stood up, making Evie turn around once again to confront her grandmother.

 

“ _ Nana, yo- Quiero decir, no somos _ ー”

 

“This is what I taught you? This is the woman I taught you to be?” Maryse asked and Evie’s eyes were filled with tears at this point, a few of them running down her cheeks. She tried to speak but nothing came out and for once, looked at her mother for support but she found nothing, she knew it was her battle, but she wasn’t in the mood to defend whom she had fallen in love with.

 

“You know what?  _ Fuck  _ Christmas.” She said with anger in her voice, cursing out loud and definitely not minding where she was. She grabbed her jacket and put it on as she left the room but before that she kicked the chair where Chad was sitting at, with all her strength, making him fall down because the chair has just been broken.   
                 Maybe just like the two shadowhunters’ life after such an argument.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, I know this is sudden, but, can I spend Christmas with you? Something happened and I don’t wanna be here or see Dad right now.” Harry talked at the phone while he was walking, snow falling. The voice on the phone said something back to him. “Yes, I know where is the portal to Idris, I’ll get there in ten minutes. Thank you, Mother. Love you, see you in a bit.” Harry hanged up and shut his phone off, sniffed the last of his tears and continued his way, faster.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie tried twice an even more to reach Harry. She tried to call him and even activate her Parabatai rune but he wasn’t responding. The brunette wiped her tears away furiously and tried so hard not to be mad at Harry for not responding, right now, both of them needed space and some time to think about what just happened.   
        Just that doing that alone wasn’t on her agenda. 

 

And so she walked towards the only place she wanted to be at that moment. Luckily for her, the party with the other warlocks would be over and she could just cry and talk to her until she had the feeling everything was going to be alright.

 

Two knocks on the door were enough for Mal to stumble her way towards the door, knowing it must be Evie because it was already late. She already had the biggest smile on her face when she opened the door until she realized the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

 

“E, are you okay?” She immediately asked, her arms already opened for the other girl right when the shadowhunter threw herself into the warlock’s embrace, Mal closing the door with her feet and carrying the broken girl to the couch. Thank God the party was over already. “What happened?” 

 

Evie just shook her head and hid her face in the crook of her neck, both arms around the blonde’s waist. Mal knew that whatever happened it really affected her, she had never seen her cry and to be honest, she never wanted to see her like this.

 

“I don’t like seeing you like this…” Evie raised her head a bit from where she was hiding and her eyes flickered from the emerald eyes she loved to plump and full lips she couldn’t wait to kiss. Still slightly upset she moved closer, her lips brushing lightly against the warlock’s, a sigh leaving her mouth before she tilted her head upwards and kissed her softly.

 

Fireworks.

 

It was such a cliché thing to say but it was true. All the shadowhunter saw were fireworks behind her eyelids as she moved her lips to deepen the kiss, her hand at the warlock’s neck keeping her close. Maybe this kiss was just because of all the anger she held inside, because of how sad she actually was to know that she disappointed the most important person in her life and her mom didn’t even say anything to defend her. Maybe she kissed her because Chad was right and she fell in love with Mal. Maybe she did because she needed Christmas to end in a different way. Or maybe she kissed her before she’s been dying to do so.

 

To feel Mal’s lips moving against her own. 

 

And  _ Gosh,  _ did she want to keep kissing her until her lungs went out of air. The blonde’s bottom lip trapped between hers. It was a bit clumsy due to all the feelings going on inside of both girls but it was just  _ so perfect. _

 

Evie pulled away first, a sob escaping from her lips as she rested her forehead against Mal’s, who just tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to rest on her cheek as she left a kiss on the tip of her nose. The brunette moved a bit and brushed their noses together, her hand wrapped around the warlock’s wrist, keeping her in place, her eyes still closed and her breath still erratic.

 

They stood like that for a few minutes, in silence. Mal giving Evie the time she needed. Not questioning her acts. Not even a tiny bit.

 

“I guess this is your way of saying  _ Feliz Navidad, Mal _ ?” The blonde whispered just to see her smile once. Distracting her thoughts with the present, with where she was standing right now.

 

Evie just chuckled and kissed her softly once again before nodding. “ _ Feliz Navidad, Mal.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> "¿Tú también?" - "You too?"  
> "Yo- Quiero decir, no somosー" - "I- I mean, we're notー"  
> "Feliz Navidad" - "Merry Christmas"


	6. a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!  
> J & Nieve.

Mal looked at Evie while the girl rested her head on the warlock’s chest as her fingers kept playing with her hair. The brunette wasn’t talking, she was just quiet as she continued playing with the other girl’s shirt, eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Mal tapped the shadowhunter’s shoulder with her index finger and she suddenly looked up, the look in her eyes as if she was just being distracted by something she was doing.

 

“What?”

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

 

“You look worried, I can tell.”

 

Evie sighed, “The truth is… I can’t stop feeling Harry, and he is like anxious and nervous but is not like he’s in danger, it feels weird, I don’t know... “ The shadowhunter got quiet and stared at the wall again. “...And I don’t know where he is…”

 

Mal lifted her knees a bit, making Evie stand. “Then let’s go look for him,” the warlock added, grabbing Evie by both of her hands and looking at her eyes.

 

“I didn't wanna kill the mood,” Evie smiled shyly.

 

“You are not. It’s your cousin, and he’s important to you. And what’s important to you, it’s important to me.”

 

Evie looked back at the warlock’s eyes and saw something on them that she hadn’t seen before. The thought of it scared her for a second, but looking at the way she was holding her hands erased any doubts or fears. The brunette nodded and stood up, not holding her hands anymore as she looked around and realized they were in Mal’s apartment.

 

“I am not using my parabatai rune unless it’s really necessary so一“ 

 

“一and even if it’s necessary I would not do such thing.”

 

“Mal…” Evie looked at her and noticed that the warlock was being serious. “Okay, maybe it’s not necessary right now because there’s a way of tracking a shadowhunter down and we don’t need magic for that. What I need is my Stele and a piece of his clothing, and for that, we have to go back to the Institute because there’s nothing of him here.” Evie’s face said it all and Mal noticed she didn’t want to go back to the Institute.

 

“Actually…” The warlock smirked and made some moves with her hands followed by a snap of her fingers. “The night we met, I had to take his shirt off, and… “ A black shirt appeared on Mal’s hand. “Don’t tell Ben I know… he hid it.”

 

Evie smiled tenderly as she grabbed the shirt and hold it, wondering what was happening with her cousin. Evie cleared her throat, “okay, so… I’ve never done this before, so… “ she looked at Mal as a way of searching for comfort in case it didn’t work out. Mal understood her and nodded.

 

Evie took her Stele out and held it with her right hand, the same hand that she was grabbing the shirt before she started drawing something on the palm of her left hand.

 

She stuck her tongue out as she was doing it, unconsciously, and Mal worried for a second not knowing if she was doing it because it hurt or because she was focused.

 

Once the shadowhunter was done with the rune, some yellow lights surrounded Harry’s shirt. And then her eyes also turned yellow, she saw what Harry was seeing, and that was a tree with a doorknob on its trunk, and when Harry opened it, a lot of blue light came out of it. She, through Harry’s eyes, looked back one second to check he wasn’t being followed and then he went into the light. And the vision ended

 

“It worked,” she exclaimed looking at Mal completely surprised, supporting herself on her knees.

 

“I knew it would. It’s not for nothing that you are one of the best shadowhunters of your generation.” She smiled “So where’s that pirate?” 

 

Evie blushed and decided not to respond because she was left speechless by Mal’s compliment. “The truth is… I don’t know, well, I’ve got an idea but I’m not completely sure…” She sat beside Mal, thinking. “I saw him going through a portal, that was on a tree. And the only one I know with those features is the one that takes you to Idris.”

 

“He went to Idris? Why?”

 

“Her Mother lives there. That may be a good reason to go there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“My son.” Lydia received her son with her arms wide open as he crossed the portal. Once his eyes got used to the new light, all he could do, was to cry and run to her mother.

 

“Mom…”

 

“Shhh…” she hissed, pulling him closer and passing her hand up and down his back trying to comfort him.

 

“Chad talked too much and them Grandma said bad things…” Harry said in a rush and sobbing. “And then I wanted Alec and Magnus to support me, but then they said nothing and I…” he kept crying.

 

Once he got himself together he walked with his mother to the Alacante's Institute and Harry told her the whole story during the walk.

 

“Well, no more Alec and Magnus, okay? They are your parents. And I’m sure they did what they did for a good reason, and I’d bet anything that they called your grandma out right after you left.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure…”

 

“Well, I am, and I am your mother so you have to obey me. “ She said smiling as they crossed the Institute’s doors. “I’m so glad we’re together, son.”

 

“Me too, Mom.”

 

“And since you are here, “ She added crossing her pashmina over her shoulders, “I want you to meet someone, she’s been recently transferred here and she’s one of the best shadowhunters I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Nice try, Mom. But as I told you minutes ago I’m kinda taken…”

 

“No fucking way,” said some familiar voice behind Harry and when the shadowhunter turned around he was definitely not expecting the face he saw.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did I mention that I hate traveling through portals? It makes me dizzy…” Evie said as she pretended to take the dust from her clothes as if she gained any of that. “Well, welcome to Idris.”

 

“Can you imagine I’ve never been here in my entire existence?” Mal said looking around with both hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

 

“Unless you got some serious business with the Clave…” Evie winked at her direction and started walking towards where they could be.

 

“So… This is where Harry grew up?” Mal asked, walking by her side, her eyes still fixated on the buildings and gardens around her. Idris was a very spectacular place, there wasn’t a doubt about it.

 

“Not exactly. But he spent most of his summers here with her Mom. But Lydia wanted him to live in New York with Alec. The Institute is one of the best places for a shadowhunter to grew up in. Besides, his Parabatai was there,” the brunette smiled at her direction and pointed at herself as she voweled  _ ‘me’.  _

 

The warlock laughed at that and shook her head, a smile still on her face as she thought of how to bring up the subject she so desperately wanted to talk about. “So, umm… About what happened before…?”

 

“No fucking way,” Evie whispered to herself out of nowhere as she stopped walking, abruptly, her eyes on someone a few meters away from where they stood. Mal followed her gaze and her own eyes saw a petite blonde, talking to who she thought was Harry, talking very enthusiastically. “C.J.?” Evie asked.

 

“Evie?” The blonde girl asked back as she turned around to where the voice came from. 

 

“Evie?” Harry repeated frowning “And… Mal? Oh, right, a portal…” Harry gestured with his hands when he understood how her cousin had found him.

 

“Nice to see you too, Captain.” Mal greeted him. “Running away on Christmas, so dramatic. You got Evie worried.”

 

The shadowhunter lifted a hand asking Mal to stop. “I’ve got this,” then she pointed at Harry, “you and I are going to talk in a bit, like adults.” Then she looked at the blonde girl that was standing between her and Harry right before looking back at Mal and in that moment, the warlock knew who this girl might be since Evie’s eyes spoke for herself.

 

“What? That’s all you’re going to say? My name in full surprise?” The blonde shadowhunter said and tilted her head to the side, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the brunette’s figure, which Mal clearly noticed.

 

“Sorry, I thought someone missed our introduction,” the warlock quickly responded and took a step forwards, surprising Evie in the process. “I’m Mal… Mal Feary.” The sarcastic smile on her face was real at this point just like her hand being offered to the unknown shadowhunter.

 

C.J looked down and took it, shaking her hand firmly. “Christina Jane Vaughan, you know, from Edinburgh. But they call me C.J for shorter.”

 

Mal tensed her jaw and clearly knew her intentions just by her tone. “Good to know, because I clearly had no idea of such family in Scotland.”  _ Two could play at this game,  _ Mal thought to herself.

 

“Girl fight!” Harry exclaimed and Evie immediately stepped between them, smacking her cousin’s head in the process. “E!”

 

“Glad we all know each other now. Harry? A word?” She smiled innocently at him even knowing that the least she wanted was to be innocent.

 

“Sure, let’s go to Mom’s office.” Harry looked at C.J as Evie did the same but to Mal, moving her head to the side, indicating the way they should be going.

 

“I think you should talk to him in private. Don’t worry,” she interrupted the brunette before she even got the chance to talk, “I’ll be fine. I’d love to walk around the gardens and enjoy this beautiful place while you do the talking.”

 

Evie nodded smiling and leaned down to capture her lips in a short kiss but thought about it twice and ended up kissing the corner of her mouth, lingering it for a bit before moving her head to whisper in her ear, “be careful”.

 

“I’ll be back before you even notice,” Mal smiled and started walking towards the gardens as Evie kept looking at her as she walked away, a sigh leaving her lips.

 

“Did I miss something?” Harry asked, right next to his cousin.

 

“Shut up. Let’s go inside. Nice seeing you, C.J,” she added as she entered the place, not daring to look back at the blonde, not even when she was talking to her.

 

“I see things have changed…” C.J whispered and waited for them to disappear before looking back to where the warlock started to walk to, “I’ll see you soon, Evie.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What were you thinking? Running away like that…” Evie said closing the door strongly behind her.

 

“What did you want me to do? Ignore what was happening like you just did?” Harry asked back in retaliation.

 

“Ignore…. What are you talking about?” Evie frowned.

 

“C.J.”

 

“We're not talking about that.”

 

“Then we’re not talking about me, either.”

 

Evie looked furiously at her cousin, almost as if she was considering slapping him. But instead, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Harry didn’t expect it, and once he understood what and why was that happening he hugged her back trying at the same time to comfort her and to get comfort as well.

 

Once they both had enough, they broke the hug.

 

“Gosh…” Evie said accommodating her hair “I don’t get how Ben can be with you, you’re so dramatic…” she added smiling.

 

“Look who’s talking…” Harry answered smiling and running a hand through his hair. “Speaking of Ben, did he come with you? Did you left him running in the fields around the Institute?”

 

“Ehm… no. We… We didn’t tell him. I tracked you down with a rune and I saw you crossing the portal, I guessed you were coming here and Mal made a portal.”

 

Harry frowned “And he doesn’t know anything? And we left him there by himself?” Harry started freaking out. “How did Mal not think about this? Do you have an idea of how he must be feeling? We’ve got to go back, Evie. Now.” He demanded not waiting for her cousin’s reaction and leaving the room at a fast pace, going out to find Mal. They found Lydia on their way out and Harry just told her, “I’ve got to got back, it’s important, I promise I’ll call okay?”

 

They both ran outside and spotted Mal walking by two trees who smiled when she saw them, but her expression changed when Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

“You left Ben alone.”

 

Mal eyes opened wide. “Shit”.

 

She turned and started trying to open a portal when someone shouted, “Hey guys.” But none of them answered or even turned around because the portal opened, and they didn’t wait one second to cross it, Mal and Harry at the same time followed by Evie.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Mal landed on the warlock’s loft at the same time. Everything was dark and quiet, they both took a step forward and Harry’s hand went to Mal’s belly making her stop and the downworlder looked at him in confusion. Harry’s answer was a nod of his head pointing towards the apartment’s door.

 

At first, Mal couldn’t understand what the shadowhunter was referring to but then she saw something among the shadows that covered that part of her loft. Two little green lights moving. And when she tried to listen, she finally heard it.

 

Growls.

 

Ben was growling.

 

At them.

 

“I can try to hold him back with my magic,” the warlock whispered and that made Harry nod.

 

“It’d only infuriate him. I’ve been studying a bit about werewolves. Let me handle it, just got my back ok?”

 

Mal nodded. And then Evie appeared behind them.

 

“What…?”

 

Harry and Mal tried to shut her up with the same gesture, and she did, raising her hands as if she was just agreeing to that.

 

“Ben?” Harry asked, advancing one step, very slowly.

 

“You left. All of you.” Ben answered, only that it wasn’t his voice. It was a voice slightly similar to his but much lower, mixed with growls. He was so close to the complete transformation, Harry could tell.

 

“We know. We’re sorry.” Harry said taking another step. “A lot of things happened, I’ll tell you all about it, just relax, okay?”

 

“You left me alone on Christmas!” The werewolf shouted and moved towards the shadowhunter, threatening him. Evie instinctively gave a step forward and her hand was almost on her Seraphin blade, but a hand on her waist made her stop.

 

In that exact moment, another person crossed the portal.

 

“You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?” C.J asked, right when her feet touched the floor. “Nice flat. A bit dark for my taste, but nothing that some lamps couldn’t fix. Is it yours, Har?”

 

“Who is she?” Ben demanded walking into the light and letting Harry and the rest see him. He was walking with his feets and hands on the floor and his neck turned up in an impossible position. “Is she with you? You’ve got some nerve to bring her here, you know?” 

 

And then Ben throw himself at Harry, who tried to stop him but failed and fell on his back with the werewolf on top of him. Evie took another step forward when she saw what was going on, acting by her pure instinct of protecting her Parabatai but Mal put both of her hands on her waist to try and keep her calm. Whatever was going to happen, the two of them were mature enough to fix it on their own.

 

“So much for having my back,” he muttered side looking at Mal, who hadn’t have time to react and was pretty much in shock contemplating everything. “She’s a friend Ben, chill. I’d never leave you alone. Trust me,” Harry was fighting the werewolf with all his strength but it was clearly not being enough.

 

“Trust you? After what you did when I told you who was my father? You wish. I’m gonna kill you.” Ben growled loudly.

 

Then Harry put his feet on Ben’s chest and throw him back to the wall, incorporating himself at supernatural speed.

 

“Ben, listen to me. We talked it out. I didn’t do it to hurt you. It was a mistake. You forgave me, remember?” Harry begged, and all of the people there noticed it. Except Ben.

 

“So… Is Harry dating your guard dog, or am I reading this the wrong way?” C.J asked remembering everyone of her presence.

 

“Just shut the fuck up for once in your life, would you?” Evie asked her, looking at her straight into her eyes, for the first time that day. And well, Mal smiled proudly at that.

 

Harry ignored everything and gave a step closer to Ben.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry for what I did, okay. But I’m being honest right now and trust me when I say that I would  _ never _ leave you. Fuck, Ben, I ran away from my family dinner because my grandma disapproved our relationship.” Ben also got closer to Harry and tensed his body as if he was about to jump over the shadowhunter again, but when Harry said the word ‘relationship’, he froze.

 

“What?” Ben and Mal said at the same time.

 

“Yes Ben. Whatever this is,” Harry waved his hand between them. “I’m really starting to like it, okay? And it hurts me to know that you think I would abandon you, so please, chill, and let’s talk this like adults okay?”

 

Ben relaxed his body and took a few steps back, coming back to the shadows. Then what had been growls, now became sobs, and Harry took advantage of what he heard and walked towards the werewolf, who was slowly becoming human again.

 

Harry knelt next to Ben, both of them breathing heavily, then the shadowhunter looked into the werewolf’s eyes looking for any trace of humanity.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ve screwed up again.”

 

Harry took Ben’s face with his hand, nodded with his head and smiled, letting go a sigh of relief. 

 

“You didn’t.”

 

Harry wanted to say so many things at the time, that no words came out because he didn’t know what were the right ones, so he decide to let his actions speak for him, and without thinking it twice, he lowered her head until his forehead was pressed lightly against Ben’s. Their lips barely touching. The closest that they’ve ever been. “You didn’t” he whispered again before kissing the werewolf, who hesitated at first, but then followed the kiss.

 

Evie smiled and looked down for a second, wanting to give them some privacy somehow by not looking. Until she noticed Mal’s eyes on her and she shyly looked to her side as well. She said nothing, she just rested her head on top of Mal’s and closed her eyes when the warlock put an arm around her waist.

 

Meanwhile, C.J looked at the situation that was going on in front of her and frowned at the exchange going on in front of them, crossing her arms over her chest.

 


End file.
